Acting Out
by Moliver
Summary: So Random & Mackenzie Falls are both down in ratings; Sonny & Chad make one huge mistake which gives Mr Condor the idea to use them to boost ratings. This causes the two to compete against each other & to act out in ways they never would have before.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This is my first ever Sonny With A Chance story and I have been so excited in writing it. I am use to writing Camp Rock stories (check them out if you do like the movie) and love Sonny With A Chance so decided to write a story for it.

So this is new for me to write these characters but I hope I can pull it off; I also write in a different style, so that's exciting. ;)

Yes, I have decided to start off with the clichéd idea of starting off the story in Vegas; I am using a couple ideas from the movie What Happens In Vegas as well as some others so I know it won't be entirely original. But I do hope to try and make this as different as possible. :)

* * *

**Acting Out: Chapter 1**

Sonny Monroe didn't know why she agreed to do it.

Of all places to travel to she didn't know why it had to be there.

Las Vegas; or Sin City as many preferred to call it.

In all of her twenty-one years she had never truly been even remotely interested in visiting what was deemed the 'Entertainment Capital of the World'. She had never gambled before and only had drunk champagne on occasion.

That's why she wasn't thrilled when it was announced that she and a few others from Condor Studios were wanted to attend the annual Golden Globe Awards.

Normally, Sonny would be thrilled to attend any award show, she loved attending them. This time however she wasn't thrilled in travelling out to Las Vegas as she knew what could become of people when travelling there.

"Sonny, are you even listening to me?" The beautiful blonde in the plane seat next to her, questioned her.

Sonny blinked a few times before returning her attention to her co-star.

"Sorry, Tawni," The brunette apologized, "My mind was elsewhere."

"It always is, always has been." Tawni laughed.

Tawni hadn't really changed much over the years; she was still self-absorbed and heavily orientated on her appearance, yet her friendship with Sonny got stronger as the days went on. When it came to Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart actually had a heart.

"You're excited to be going to Las Vegas aren't you?" Sonny questioned her as an airplane stewardess handed Tawni a fresh magazine; flying first-class sure had its perks.

"It isn't my first time," She reminded Sonny, "Plus, the Golden Globes haven't been here since forever!" She exclaimed happily.

Sonny rolled her eyes; it hadn't been forever, it was always like Tawni to over-dramatise everything.

"I just hope that 'So Random' will win." Sonny confessed.

"Me too, more camera time the better." Tawni clapped her hands before opening her magazine.

Sonny peered over to see Tawni's magazine better; there was an article about a fairly new movie that heart-throb Chad Dylan Cooper had starred in.

Tawni quickly flipped the page, having no interest in the article what so ever, causing Sonny to sink back into her seat.

Sonny recalled when she and Chad had dated. As teenagers they began seeing each other, originally due to a misunderstanding but Sonny agreed to go out on a date with him regardless.

Things ended around eight months later, she had loved him at the time (and never knew whether Chad had loved her or not) but the two began to spend less time together due to other commitments on top of their television shows which were still running.

They still saw each other occasionally and went right back to how they were before they got together; constantly fighting with the occasional sweet moment tossed in the side.

She didn't love him anymore though, she hadn't since she was that seventeen year old girl. She moved on a few months later and ended up dating an old flame back in Wisconsin for almost a year before the distance became too much to handle.

"It's too bad the others can't be here with us." Tawni said, snapping Sonny out of her trance once more.

"I feel bad that we can't be back home to celebrate Nico and Grady's birthday with them." Sonny said. The two had chosen to remain back in LA so they could be with family for birthday; Zora also decided to stay behind as she was only sixteen and saw no point in coming to Las Vegas as she was not of age. She claimed that she would have much more fun in LA.

"We'll have our own fun though." Tawni smiled, returning her attention back to her magazine. She became transfixed once finding an article about herself.

There was no getting through to her now.

...

The weather was fairly nice for February, although Sonny thought it would have been a little hotter, but it wasn't that bad at all.

Tawni and she pulled up to the Bellagio hotel in a limousine, provided to them by the studio and they checked into the suite.

"Welcome to the 'Presidential Suite' ladies." The bell boy welcomed the two, setting the suitcases down.

Sonny thanked him and Tawni gave him a rather generous tip.

The suite was just gorgeous; it was too much for words. It definitely was one of the nicest suites Sonny had ever stayed in before; the foyer even had a fountain in it.

There was a fireplace with a plasma television screen mounted on the wall above it with couches to accompany it for viewing. There was a dining area as well as a bar, and even an outdoor area that looked amazing even from the inside.

"I call this room!" Tawni shouted giddily, grabbed the three suitcases that the bell boy had set down and pulled them into the room that she had called.

"I guess this one is mine." Sonny laughed to herself before grabbing her own suitcases and taking them into the other bedroom.

The bedroom was gorgeous. It even had its own television and fireplace as well as a king-size bed.

Sonny gasped in astonishment as she took in the sight of her own private bathroom. There was a huge bath tub as well as a shower, the mirror above the bathroom counter was one of the biggest Sonny had ever seen in any bathroom in her entire life.

This however was all normal for Tawni as she didn't seem all that phased when Sonny returned out to the living room, she was simply painting her nails in preparation for later that night.

Tawni of course had to begin getting ready a good three hours before they were due to leave. She began doing her make-up and hair and still wasn't finished by the time that Sonny had finished her own.

Sonny settled for leaving her fairly dark hair in very loose curls, making sure that her side-fringe blended in naturally. She did her make-up fairly quickly; keeping her eyes dark, making them the focus of her face.

She slipped on the dress she had bought specifically for the occasion a little before they were due to leave. It was black and reached a few inches above her knees. The bust of the dress had several strips of material crossing over each other, creating amazing cleavage; which was a main factor in why Sonny had bought the dress.

The straps reached over her shoulders and the dress flowed out from under the bust creating a slightly rippled effect, the bottom of the dress bobbled under slightly also.

Sonny completed the look with some white-gold earrings and a white-gold sparkling bracelet; not forgetting a killer pair of black stilettos of course and a cute silver clutch.

She watched some television as she waited for Tawni to get ready and sure enough, ten minutes after they were supposed to leave, Tawni appeared. She was dressed in an electric blue dress that reached a couple inches above her knees. The dress was strapless and had sparkles all over it, it screamed 'Tawni'.

"You ready?" Sonny asked her best friend, standing up and turning off the television.

"Yes! Let's go!" She yelled eagerly, grabbing Sonny's hand and pulling her out the room.

...

Sonny was nervous as the nominees for 'Best Comedy Series' were announced.

'So Random' was nominated yet Sonny didn't believe that they had a chance of winning. In the past year or so, ratings had been down. The show had been running for a long time now, it had been almost eight years. It seemed that 'So Random' may be finished after its current season.

The presenter was handed an envelope and Sonny crossed her fingers for good luck under the table.

"And the winner tonight is...'Comic Endangerment'."

Tawni sighed from next to her, yet she began clapping anyway; Sonny made sure to do the same.

Yes, she was disappointed that they hadn't won but she was happy for the cast of 'Comic Endangerment', they really had a great show after all.

...

It was at the after party that Sonny decided to have a few glasses of champagne. Tawni was flirting with the lead actor of the show that won 'Best Drama Series', leaving Sonny to herself.

"Sonny."

She whirled around to see her three-named ex-boyfriend standing there, a glass of champagne in his own hand. He was in a black tuxedo and looked as handsome as ever.

"Hey Chad." She breathed out.

"What's wrong?" Chad questioned her.

"I just feel a little upset that 'So Random' didn't win anything tonight, ratings have been down and I think that the show may be cancelled after this season." She admitted.

"I kind of know the feeling actually." Chad admitted, setting down his glass of champagne and grabbing another one of the buffet table right beside him, "'Mackenzie Falls' didn't win 'Best Drama Series' either, I won 'Best Actor in a Drama Series' for the show but I kind of have the same fears that you do."

"Congratulations on winning by the way."

Chad ran a hand through his blonde-hair and laughed, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm guaranteed to win something at award shows." There was his cocky side, the side of him that Sonny didn't like.

She rolled her eyes and set her now empty glass down, "Still an egotistical jerk I see?" She observed.

Chad downed the majority of his drink in one go, "That's the way the ladies love me." He winked at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him, no one seemed to notice that the comedian at raised her voice though due to the music overpowering her.

Chad grabbed two bottles of champagne that were sitting on the table, setting his and Sonny's glasses down, grabbing her arm and leading her into the private outdoor garden.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"Outside, so you can yell at me in private and not embarrass me in front of half of Hollywood." Chad replied coolly.

There was no one else outside in the garden and Chad handed her one of the bottles of champagne before taking a sip from his own.

"Classy." Sonny said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It saves us a trip from going back and forth to get glasses."

Sonny sighed to herself and sat down on one of the benches, Chad followed her and sat next to her; the music from the party wasn't so loud out where the two of them were.

"So how's life? I haven't seen you around the studio lately." Sonny asked before taking a long skull of her drink.

Chad smirked at this as he had never seen Sonny drink before; it was a side of her he had never seen.

"I see you've taken up alcohol since your birthday." He noted, clearly amused, avoiding the question.

"Chad." Sonny said sternly, she wasn't sure if it was because he had avoided her question or whether it was because the alcohol was beginning to take over her body.

"I've been working on a movie, just a supporting role but it's a pretty big movie so I should get a lot of publicity for it."

Chad polished his bottle of champagne off first and helped Sonny finish hers, "Come on." He said standing up and grabbing her hand, "Let's go to the casino and gamble a bit."

"I don't know how to gamble." Sonny protested, slurring her words slightly.

"It's easy; I'll show you how to do the slot machines." Chad told her, pulling her up to her feet.

"Chad," Sonny said, stringing out his name, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted, the alcohol speaking for him.

This was enough for Sonny to feel assured that this was alright to do, "Let's go then!" She giggled, allowing Chad to lead her out of the party and into the midst of the hotel.

The night turned into one that neither Sonny nor Chad would remember the details of; yet it would be a night that they'd remember for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acting Out: Chapter 2**

Sonny Monroe never pictured herself waking up in bed with a man she wasn't dating. In fact she had never woken up in the same bed as a man before.

She was entangled up in the arms of a certain blonde actor, in a bed she could only assume was one in his hotel room.

She brought her hand up to her head and let out a groan, her head killed. She had never had a hangover before but knew instantly that this is what so many people were willing to withstand as a result of drinking.

It was then that she spotted something on her wrist; it took her brown eyes a moment to focus on what it was.

_'CDC_'

Sonny mentally cursed. She could not and would not get a tattoo; she could not and would not have gotten that drunk!

She quickly licked her thumb and tried to smudge the initials that belonged to the man next to her. Thankfully she was successful and breathed a sigh of relief.

It was then that the young actress tried to recall the events of the previous night, yet she could only recall the award ceremony and a portion of the after party.

"Shit, shit, shit." Sonny cursed out loud. Cursing was something she rarely did; given the circumstances it seemed appropriate for her to do so.

Her cursing caused the actor next to her to stir.

"Chad." Sonny said out loud.

"Five more minutes, mum." Chad mumbled, letting go of Sonny and rolling onto his other side.

It was then that Sonny observed the writing that Chad had on his upper back.

_'Just Married'_

Sonny placed her left hand on his back, to try and determine whether it was a tattoo or not. What caught her attention was the massive diamond ring that was on her ring finger.

"CHAD!" She screamed, realising what had happened instantly.

Chad sprung awake and finally noticed that he was not alone.

"Sonny?" He groaned in confusion, "Why are you here?"

She simply stuck out her left hand so he could see the ring on her finger, "It looks like we're married now; that's why I'm here." She snapped.

"We're what?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me say it again." She instructed him, covering her face with her hands, "I hope this is all a dream." She mumbled to herself.

"In this dream are you wearing clothes?" Chad asked her.

Sonny moved her hands from covering her eyes to the top of the bed covers, raising them slightly so she could see under them.

She gulped rather loudly, "No...are you?" She asked fearfully.

"No." Chad confessed, his voice going slightly higher

"So we..." Sonny trailed off.

"...slept together." Chad finished for her, "It looks that way."

Sonny groaned in frustration. How could this happen to her?

"Okay, we are going to get up and order some breakfast. Then we will fly back to LA in my private jet and have this marriage annulled. It happened with Mackenzie's father in the last season's finale of 'Mackenzie Falls; it will work with us." The actor said as if it were completely plausible.

"Our life is not a television show!" Sonny exclaimed, "Now close your eyes so I can get up and find my clothes." She instructed him.

"And if I want to look at my wife naked?" Chad smirked, emphasising the word 'wife'.

"Close your eyes!" Sonny snapped, she wasn't up for Chad's humour in a situation like this.

Once she was positive that Chad wasn't peaking through his closed eyes, Sonny got up and in a mad dash made her way around the room snatching up her clothes and putting them on speedily.

"You can look now." She told her husband, almost cringing at the thought that she was married.

Chad sat upright, the sheets covering his bottom half and Sonny felt the blush spread like a wild fire across her cheeks, "I have to go back to my room and see Tawni, she is probably wondering where I am." Sonny explained, as she made her way to the doors she presumed were the ones to get out of the room.

Chad quickly bolted up, wrapping the sheet that had been covering him, around his waist.

"Don't," He told his bride, grabbing her arm gently to stop her, "People will see you in the same clothes as last night, leaving my hotel room."

She sighed, understanding what he was implying, "What do you suggest?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I'll just have someone send up some clothes." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Fine, at least put some pants on though."

Sonny was finally able to take in where she was, they were in a Villa. It was most likely the most expensive one in the entire hotel; it was too amazing for words. Why one person needed a place like this to stay in for one night, she'd never know.

She walked out into the luxurious living room and waited for Chad to join her. He entered a couple minutes later and hung up his phone.

"Some clothes will be up in like five minutes." He informed her, sitting down opposite her.

"You know, I could have just called up Tawni and gotten her to bring some. We are in the same hotel." Sonny said icily, not meeting her new groom's eyes.

Chad shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"She is going to go ballistic." The brunette sighed, covered her face with her hands, "Do you have something to take for this splitting headache either?"

...

After some clothes arrived Sonny departed Chad's hotel room, assuring him they'd catch up later in the day to work out what they were going to do.

"This must be the worst hangover that has ever existed. Getting married while drunk must be the stupidest thing that anyone has ever done." Sonny mumbled to herself once she got back to her and Tawni's room.

"I thought you were still asleep." Tawni said, seeing Sonny come through the suite entrance, "I came back late last night and assumed you were asleep."

"I didn't come back last night." Sonny groaned, collapsing on the couch next to her co-star.

"Where were you and more importantly, where did you get those clothes? They are gorgeous."

"Chad got them for me...I was with him last night." Sonny mumbled.

"Why were you with him last night?"

"We were drinking together at the after party and we decided to get away a bit..." She trailed off.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Tawni screamed, she was blonde but she wasn't stupid.

"Believe me, that isn't the worst part."

"How can anything be worse? You slept with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni shouted, standing up.

"Let's just say we drunk so much that we..." She gulped, "Got married."

"You what?" Tawni exploded.

"We got married." Sonny repeated herself, preparing herself for Tawni's rage.

"How the hell did you manage to get married? Do they even let people get married drunk here? Did you even have a witness...Why wasn't I invited?" She cried.

"I think most people who get married in Vegas are drunk, Tawni. For all I know we probably paid a homeless person to be our witness and you weren't invited because it wasn't planned."

"What did you wear?" I didn't even get to help you get a wedding dress." She sobbed, hysterically.

Sonny held a hand to her head, an overdramatic Tawni was not something she wanted to deal with in her current state, "I wore that dress I wore last night."

"Oh my god, imagine the publicity you are going to get!" Tawni shouted happily, "You are going to be on the front page of every magazine and as your best friend and co-star, I will be asked for interviews." She sighed dreamingly.

"I just hope that no one really saw us last night, I can only imagine how bad it will be if this gets out."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...I'm going to go talk to Chad later before we go home. We're going to have to talk about anything and get the marriage annulled."

"What is the press finds out?" Tawni asked.

"I guess we'll have to prepare ourselves for that." Sonny brushed some hair out of her face with her left hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Tawni screamed making Sonny scream in shock, "Look at the size of that ring! It must be worth thousands and thousands of dollars! How the hell did Chad get this? Someone would have seen him buying it."

After recovering from the initial shock of Tawni's outburst Sonny managed to reply to her, "Surely he got his personal assistant to buy it, otherwise we are screwed...I don't think there'd be one person here in Vegas who wouldn't know who Chad Dylan Cooper was."

"Look at you Mrs Cooper, talking so highly of your husband." The blonde teased her.

"Tawni." She whined, "How could I of all people get married while drunk? I rarely drink."

"Well, at least it was Chad you married, it could have been worse."

"How could this situation get any worse?" Sonny sighed; her sunny misdemeanour was currently gone.

"You could have married a homeless person."

Sonny glared at her, "Shut up." She mumbled, "I'm too scared to check the gossip sites. I really hope that none of this has gotten out."

At this, Tawni whipped out her cell phone, "I'll check."

Sonny watched Tawni's expression as she read her cell phone, "How bad is it?" She asked fearfully, knowing her friend was reading something about her.

"One second."

Sonny waited anxiously until her best friend was done reading, "Well?" She asked when Tawni looked up at her.

"It isn't that bad, a couple of people sent in photos off their cell phones. Luckily there were no paparazzi as they aren't allowed in the buildings."

"What does it say?"

Tawni cleared her throat for dramatic effect before beginning, "Television's Chad Dylan Cooper of 'Mackenzie Falls' and Sonny Monroe of 'So Random' were seen together last night looking completely comfortable with each other. The two attended the Golden Globe Awards in Las Vegas last night separately but were seen leaving an after party at a venue in the MGM Grand Hotel (where the Golden Globes were held) together by fans. The two were then reported to be gambling and drinking together in the hotel where they were seen flirting openly together."

Sonny closed her eyes as Tawni stopped to take a big breath, "Go on." She urged her.

"The two dated for a while a few years ago but ended things on good terms and now it seems the two may have reunited. Guests of the hotel who were passing by claimed the two were most likely tipsy and left after an hour or so, telling people if they didn't follow them that they'd get them tickets to a taping of 'So Random'. A couple hours later the two were seen leaving the MGM Grand, being picked up in a limousine, where they were taken back to the Bellagio where the stars of Condor Studio's shows were all staying. Now the big question is whether or not the two are indeed back together." Tawni finished reading, setting her phone down.

"Okay, it could be worse." Sonny admitted, "But I think what happened will get out somehow, these kinds of things always do."

"Well, go talk to Chad later on like you said you would. You're then best of going to talk to Mr Condor."

"He will probably fire the two of us." Sonny realised.

"No I doubt it...his daughter loves Chad too much." Tawni laughed.

"Well that saves Chad, but not me. Dakota doesn't exactly love me." Sonny said, referring to the bratty daughter of the studio.

"It's okay; if you get fired I'm sure Chad has more than enough money to support you." She laughed again, finding it absolutely hysterical, "I'm sorry, that was just too good not to say."

"Hilarious Tawni, just hilarious." Sonny quipped, sarcastically.

She stood up and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry Sonny," Tawni apologised, "Where are you going?"

"It's alright, I'm the one who was stupid and got married. I'm going to go pack and have a shower and then go find my...husband," she almost cringed at the word, "and try and straighten all this mess out."

For the first time in her life, Sonny Monroe felt as if her world was falling down around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acting Out: Chapter 3**

Sonny found herself declining Chad's offer to travel back to LA with him on his private jet. She assured him she was perfectly fine to go back with Tawni.

"Bring Tawni with you, as if she wouldn't prefer to be on a private jet." Chad tried to persuade her.

"It really doesn't matter." She protested.

"Come on, Sonny. We both know there will be paparazzi everywhere at LAX, at least you can avoid them easier if you fly in on a private jet."

Sonny considered what Chad had said and he was right. She didn't want to be surrounded by numerous older men, shouting at her on what her current relationship with Chad was.

"Fine," She caved, "When do we leave?"

"In like an hour or two, it doesn't matter. Is that enough time for Tawni to pack? I know what she's like."

"Yeah, I'll go let her know."

...

It was a little over three hours later that they arrived back in LA. Chad had already arranged a limousine to pick each Tawni and Sonny up and drop them off at their respective homes.

Sonny told Chad that Tawni said they should go see Mr Condor about what had happened between them so they arranged an appointment to see him the following day.

As soon as Sonny got back to her apartment she went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. She still lived in the same place as her mum and knew she would be at work for another hour or two.

She looked at the ring that was still on her finger and pulled it off, shoving it into her handbag before dropping it on the ground.

"I am so stupid." She groaned.

After a while of absentmindedly laying there, Sonny decided to get up and got her laptop, switching it on as she sat back on her bed.

She found herself looking through old photos of her and Chad, back when they were deemed a power-couple. They were the couple of Hollywood at the time and Sonny reflected back on what it was like back then.

Both of their shows were doing tremendously well in ratings, they were dominating the television networks. She studied a picture of the two of them at an end of season cast party from all those years ago. She was in Chad's arms and they were both smiling widely at the camera, back then she imagined one day being married to Chad, now however it was a reality.

When her mum returned home not to long later she knew something was up with her daughter.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" She asked concerned.

"Promise me you won't go ballistic?" Sonny questioned her in response.

"Sonny, tell me." She said sternly.

"You better sit down, mum." Sonny advised her, "So I kind of got a little drunk last night."

"You're twenty-one, as long as you didn't do anything that would affect your career it's fine. I know how important your career is to you."

She was right; Sonny loved her career more than anything. She had a few minor roles in movies over the years but 'So Random' was practically her life.

"Well, I kind of maybe, sort of got married." Sonny mumbled, but her mum clearly heard what she said.

"Alison Monroe, please tell me this is a joke!" Her mum demanded her.

"No mum, I was drunk and got married to Chad."

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper?" The older woman asked in disbelief.

"Who else do you know whose name is Chad?" Sonny asked her mother.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"We drank a lot and I don't really remember; the rest is a blur. The media thinks Chad and I are back together now because we were seen together, they don't know we got married."

Her mum sighed and stood up, "You are an adult Sonny but I hope you know that, that was very irresponsible for you to do, regardless of you being in the spotlight or not."

"I know, but it's not like I married a homeless person." Sonny said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Well what are you going to do?" Her mum asked, not cracking even the slightest smile.

"We are going to talk to Mr Condor tomorrow and admit to what happened, and then we are going to get the marriage annulled."

Connie was less than thrilled with what her daughter had done but all she could do was support her. Her daughter was an adult and she couldn't live her life for her, she'd never hold her back.

...

The following morning Sonny woke up earlier than she had to, so she spent a little extra time getting ready, taking pride in her appearance.

She left early for the studio; arriving before anyone else at the 'So Random' studio asides from a security guard who let her drive her car right on through. Parking her car in its normal spot, Sonny got out of it and made a mad dash into the studio, wanting nothing more to get to Chad's dressing room so she could wait for him to arrive.

As soon as she got there, she set her handbag down on her dresser and went and laid down on the couch, closing her eyes in the process. She didn't want to imagine the worst thing that could happen when Mr Condor found out what happened.

...

Chad arrived at the studio that morning late as always.

Everyone was used to him being late but he claimed that everyone was simply early and that he was actually on time.

Making his way through the hallways he came to his own dressing room and was surprised to find a sleeping Sonny on his couch. Confused as to why he was there he went over and shook her awake, "Sonny."

The brunette that lay in front of him awoke slightly startled, "Chad." She gasped, "You frightened me."

"What are you doing here, Sonny?" He questioned the beauty, slightly harsher than he had intended to.

She flinched slightly at his words but shrugged it off, "We need to go see Mr Condor as soon as possible...I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Ratings are down for both our shows, he may just cancel them."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny; I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, he won't do that."

She rolled her eyes at the cockiness of his words; he knew they were cocky too, it was him.

"Come on," He said, motioning for her to get up, "Let's go then."

She got up and quickly smoothed out her hair before grabbing her handbag. The two young actors made their way to the owner of the studio's office in silence.

Chad truthfully was a little worried about the outcome of the situation but he wouldn't admit to it out loud.

They got to the receptionist who told the newly-weds to take a seat and wait for Mr Condor to be ready for them.

"You don't seem nervous." Sonny observed.

Chad wanted to admit he was but he never showed vulnerability, "I'm not," He lied, "Whatever happens, happens. We are both talented actors and it's not like our careers would be over even if he did drop our shows."

"I hope you're right." Sonny breathed out.

"Mr Condor will see you two now." The receptionist told the pair not too long later.

Chad placed a hand on the small of Sonny's back as they stood up and led her into the office, opening and closing the door behind her.

Mr Condor was sitting at his desk, his wireless headphone sat on his ear as he was finishing up with a phone call. He indicated for the two to sit down in the seats in front of his desk as he said goodbye to the person on the other line of the phone.

Chad noticed Sonny sneak a glance at him from the corner of his eye and looked back at her as she looked away.

"Now, what brings the two of you here?" Mr Condor asked, "I suppose this as something to do with the rumours that you two are back together."

"We are definitely not back together." Sonny laughed meekly.

"Although, we kind of are." Chad added.

"I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"Well when we were seen together the other night in Vegas after the award show, Sonny and I kind of...sort of got..." Chad trailed off.

"We got married." Sonny said in a rush, closing her eyes afterwards, clearly to prepare herself for the rage that they knew that Mr Condor would bestow on them.

"So you two got married drunkenly, I'll assume?" Mr Condor asked, not expressing any emotion.

Chad nodded, "Yes, but we are going to get an annulment and hope that this doesn't come out."

The room was silent for a moment and Chad watched as Sonny opened her eyes, obviously wondering why Mr Condor hadn't gone ballistic already.

He seemed lost in thought for a moment but soon enough a smile etched across his face, "This is good, this is good."

Chad was confused by this; he definitely did not expect this sort of reaction and knew that Sonny didn't either.

"I hope this does get out, if not we will release a statement. Forget the annulment; I want you two to stay married for a while."

"What?" Sonny gasped in disbelief, "I'm sorry Mr Condor but I cannot stay married to him!"

Chad felt a little bit hurt by her words but couldn't agree more, "With all due respect sir, she is right. We can't stay married."

"No, I think you can stay married. Can you imagine what the news of your marriage will do to the ratings of both of your shows?" He asked rhetorically, "The ratings will skyrocket! Look, I'll be honest with you two; I was considering cancelling both of your shows after their current seasons due to the lack of ratings. So, if you can stay married for say the next six months or so I will re-new both your shows for another season. I'll even guarantee who ever tries the hardest, in the marriage, an extra season as a bonus."

Chad was stunned, two extra seasons of 'Mackenzie Falls' would bring it to a total of ten seasons which would be amazing to have under his belt.

"We'll do it." Chad said eagerly.

"I agree." Sonny said almost instantly. It was no secret that Sonny loved 'So Random' more than anything.

"Good, I'll have my assistant draft up a statement and have it released tomorrow. In the mean time, I want you two to organise where you will be living."

Sonny laughed, "Well I know I'll be living at my apartment."

"Okay, Chad can move in with you then."

"And leave my parent-free penthouse apartment?" Chad asked as if it would be the worst thing in the world. His penthouse was amazing, anyone would kill for it.

"Sonny, move in with Chad." Mr Condor ordered her.

Chad smirked at this; he almost always got his way.

Sonny mumbled something under her breath making Chad let out a small laugh.

"Prepare yourself you two; we will release the statement tomorrow morning once you get to the studio. In the meanwhile I will come up with a story as to why you kept your relationship a secret and why you spontaneously got married in Vegas. I'll see you later."

The two young stars quickly got out of their seats and got out of the office after saying a 'thank you'.

"So Mrs Cooper, when will you be shifting into my amazing apartment?" Chad ridiculed her.

She rolled her eyes as they began to make their way back down the hallway in the direction of their studios.

"I guess soon, I can't believe he came up with this arrangement and so quickly."

"Come on, we are each guaranteed at least one season of our shows if we make this work." He assured her.

She brushed her side-fringe out of her face, "And an extra season to whoever tries the hardest with the marriage. I'm so going to win that season."

Chad found this amusing, "We all know who the better actor is; I'm going to win that season hands down."

"You know what, we will find out in six months time." Sonny told him, flipping some hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"Okay honey, how about we get some lunch together today?" Chad asked her with a sickening sweetness.

"You are such a jerk." Sonny huffed, storming ahead in a mad dash to her set.

"Okay Sonny-cakes, I'll see you later!" Chad yelled out after her.

He was so going to win.

...

As Sonny stormed back to the 'So Random' set she realised that the worst thing that she could have prepared herself for when seeing Mr Condor was not 'So Random' being cancelled.

She clearly did not anticipate being told she had to stay married to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Now however she was guaranteed another season of the show if she tried to make the marriage work, they were both talented actors and could surely pull it off.

She wanted that extra season that Mr Condor offered so badly though.

She was so going to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Acting Out: Chapter 4**

Sonny returned to the 'So Random' set to be met by the rest of her cast in the 'Prop House'.

"Tawni won't spill for once in her life." Nico said, as Sonny walked in.

Sonny gazed over at Tawni who was buffing her nails and wasn't paying attention.

"What happened with you and Chad Dylan Pooper in Vegas?" Grady demanded to know.

"Well..." Sonny began, her voice going slightly higher.

"Spill, Sonny." The youngest member of 'So Random' instructed her. Zora was now the age Sonny was when she first began on 'So Random' around five years ago.

"Chad and I may have...gotten drunk and ended up getting married." Sonny closed her eyes and felt three pairs of hands begin shaking her.

"How could you betray us like that?"

"What the hell were you thinking, Sonny?"

"Tell me you're joking, woman!"

She didn't take note of who said what to her as she opened her eyes and managed to get out of their grip.

"Guys, I've already beaten myself up about it. It was a completely stupid mistake that I wish more than anything to take back."

"I'm going to kill him; I bet you it was an evil plan to get you drunk so he could marry you and then make you work as a housewife or something!" Zora yelled and went to make a mad dash off.

Sonny quickly grabbed her before she could attempt to kill Chad.

"Zora, Mr Condor knows and has worked it all out."

"What's happening?" Tawni piped up from the couch, showing interest in the conversation now.

"Well he told us we have to stay married." Sonny shared with her cast.

"WHAT?" All four exploded.

"By doing so he won't cancel us after this season due to low ratings." Sonny explained.

"Why is Chad agreeing to this?" Nico questioned her.

"Same goes for his show. Plus, who ever puts more work into the 'marriage'," Sonny said, using quotation marks with her fingers, "He said he'd give another season to. He thinks the publicity of Chad and I being together will boost ratings."

"So the world will think you're married?" Zora asked in disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sonny said, less than thrilled.

"How long?" Grady asked.

"Mr Condor said six months, could be longer though."

"Well I'm proud of Sonny," Tawni said rather boldly, "Not for being stupid and getting married while drunk, but for sacrificing herself for the good of 'So Random'."

"Thanks, Tawni. I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"Come on," Tawni said happily, "Let's go rehearse for the show on Friday."

...

Sonny heard a knock at her door just before she was about to leave her dressing room later that afternoon.

"Come in." She called out as she fished out her phone from her bag.

"It's me."

Sonny looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway, his own keys in hand, "I was just going to call you actually; we need to see Mr Condor to work out our story."

"No need, he saw me on my lunch break. We have been dating for the past six months, I proposed about a month ago and we got married as a spur of the moment thing."

"It took him that long to come up with that?" Sonny asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I know; I mean, the man knows his television but he clearly wouldn't be able to write his own shows." Chad joked.

Sonny let out a small laugh, "I'm going to go anyway, I better go home and pack some stuff to move in with you."

"Oh yeah, why not just move in on the weekend because we both aren't working."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Chad."

As Sonny left the studio that night she couldn't help but wonder what would happen with her living with Chad. She figured that they'd most likely be at each other's throats the entire time.

...

"Did you end up seeing a lawyer today, Sonny?" Connie asked when Sonny walked through the door.

"No, mum, Mr Condor wants us to remain married." Sonny then went on to explain what happened to her mother, they always did have a close relationship.

"Sonny, is this what you want? You won't be about to annul the marriage in six months or so, you will have to divorce."

"Mum, 'So Random'; means a lot to me and if I can get at least one more season I want to do it. Plus, Mr Condor probably would fire us if we said no." Sonny told her quite seriously.

Sonny went to bed quite early that night with only one thing on her mind. By this time tomorrow, the world would know that she and Chad were married. She only hoped that they could pull it off.

...

The following morning Sonny pulled into the studio and knew what would be awaiting her. It was only one hour later when a statement was released online.

"Sonny, how did I not know about this?" Marshall asked as she came to rehearse for a sketch.

"I'm sorry, no one really knew." Sonny admitted.

"I did." Zora said, walking past to grab a snack from the snack table.

"So did I." Tawni added, glancing over the script that was in her hands.

"Okay, he gets the point. I'm sorry Marshall, I really am. It was stupid for me to do and now I have to pay for it by being married to the biggest egotistical jerk in all of Hollywood."

"Sonny, I'll be proud of you no matter what happens, just make sure you're the one who tells me next time you get drunkenly married in Vegas." Someone clearly had told him the whole story.

Sonny rolled her eyes and let out a smile, "Believe me, it won't happen again."

The day went on and it was when Sonny tried to leave the studio that she spotted the paparazzi outside the gates.

There was flashing galore and they were yelling out to her from the other side of the parking lot.

She quickly dug into her hand bag and found the massive diamond ring that she had put in there when she got home from Las Vegas and slipped it on inconspicuously. She'd have to start playing the part now.

Sonny smiled at all the reporters; there were double the amount that usually was there when news like this in the entertainment world was made. Ignoring their countless questions, she got in her car and made her way back to her apartment.

...

By Saturday, Sonny had completely packed her things into cardboard boxes and suitcases and made her way over to Chad's penthouse.

When she arrived she was instantly let in by the doorman as she pulled two suitcases full of clothes in. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

She was surprised to find a cameraman and a boom-mic operator waiting for her in front of the doors to Chad's penthouse.

"Mrs Cooper, we've been waiting for you to arrive. Mr Condor has sent us here to capture some moment of the newlyweds together. I'm Mike and this is Stephen." The boom-mic operator introduced himself.

"Hi," Sonny said putting on a fake smile, "Does Chad know you're here?"

"Yes, he told us to wait out here as a surprise for you." Stephen answered.

Sonny knew Chad was trying to get her caught off guard. If he thought he was the better actor he was seriously mistaken.

"Is that you, honey?" She heard Chad say as he opened his front door, "I thought I heard you out here."

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed as happily as she could muster, "How I've missed you." At this Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I'll show you who is better at acting." She whispered so only Chad could hear her.

"Let me get your bags." Chad said, grabbing them off her and wheeling them in. "Are there more in your car? Oh, it doesn't matter I'll get them for you later." He said sweetly, although Sonny could tell he was faking it.

"Sweetie, I was thinking we could have a nice night in tonight. I'll go rent you an action movie and get you some beer."

"Oh, Sonny, you really are too good for me." Chad said, "Let me go put these in our bedroom and I'll unpack them for you later. Why don't you show the guys around?" He asked, knowing Sonny had never stepped foot in this apartment before.

"Sure." Sonny replied giving his a glare, making sure that the camera crew wouldn't see.

...

When the camera crew finally left, Sonny collapsed onto the couch in the living room.

"Where's my movie and beer? Go be a good wife and get me some like you said." Chad told her.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, because I was totally being serious Chad. Maybe I'm a better actress than I even thought."

"Dream on 'random'. You will never be able to measure up to me or anyone from my show for that matter."

"Whatever," Sonny sighed, irritated, "I'm going to go unpack my things and then go to sleep." She informed him, making her way to his bedroom.

It was massive, it was absolutely massive. There was a humungous king-sized bed, a flat screen television on the wall and even a couch opposite it. There were also two doors that Sonny assumed led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet.

"I hope you have a bed in your other bedroom, because this room is mine." Sonny informed her husband, knowing he had followed her in.

"Over my dead body!" Chad shouted, "Plus the other bedroom is my study. It's for all of my business needs."

"Well, I guess you will be on the couch. I hope it's a fold-out."

"Why should I have to sleep on a fold-out and give you my bed?" He questioned the brunette, letting her know that the couch indeed was a fold-out.

"Because I'm your wife, you are supposed to love me and sacrifice things for me." Sonny said matter-of-factly.

"You know what, fine. Take the bed then." Chad said, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"Good." Sonny smiled joyfully.

"Good." Chad retorted.

"Fine."

"Fine."

After all these years they still did the whole 'good, good; fine, fine' thing.

After unpacking everything, Sonny went to get changed in the bathroom into a simple pair of shorts and a tank top to wear to bed.

She came out to discover Chad already lying down in the pull-out couch, watching the television which lit up the room.

"You know, as my wife, I should be entitled to watch you get dressed." Chad smirked.

"You are such a pervert." Sonny said disgustedly getting into the huge bed, "Goodnight."

"I hope the bed-bugs bite." Chad said as he channel-surfed.

"I hope I don't catch herpes from sleeping in this bed." She said loud enough for him to hear.

After a minute so of Chad continuously flicking the channels, Sonny got agitated and sat upright, "Could you please stop that, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"My room." Chad retorted and continued on flicking through the channels.

Sonny groaned in frustration and laid back down, putting her pillow over her head in an attempt to try and block out the noise.

"Only six more months." She muttered to herself.

"You know if you aren't happy with this arrangement, you could just give Mr Condor a call and tell him to cancel your stupid television show." Chad said rather smugly.

"Goodnight, Chad." Sonny snapped.

"Oh, I won't be going to sleep for like another hour. It's a Saturday night; I'm usually out and awake until early morning. Oh look, a movie is just starting, care to come lay here and join me."

"No, I just want to sleep. At least have the decency to turn the volume down a little."

"But that would defeat the purpose of having surround sound." He objected.

"Another whole season, you can do it Sonny." Sonny whispered to herself.

If Chad was going to try and drive her crazy, she'd return the favour.

She wouldn't give in to Chad and his childish ways; she would do this for the good of 'So Random'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acting Out: Chapter 5**

Chad woke the next morning to extremely loud music playing from out in his living room. He grabbed his cell phone from where it was perched on the top of the couch and glanced at the time.

He didn't have the faintest clue as to why Sonny was up at five am in the morning and he was going to find out.

He dragged himself up and made his way out to the living room, cursing all the while, to find Sonny working out energetically to the loud music.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chad shouted as Sonny began doing some star-jumps.

"Exercising, it's what I do this early in the morning."

Chad knew she was lying, Sonny had told him years ago about how her mom and her had done a similar thing to Tawni to get her out of their apartment.

"At five am, on a weekend?" He asked her incredulously.

"I'm used to getting up early on weekdays for the show, so I don't really sleep in on the weekend all that much." The brunette informed him as she began to jog on the spot.

Chad was getting irritated; as far as he could recall, he had never been up this early in his entire life.

"Sonny, turn the music off." He gritted through hit teeth.

"Okay, but you have to tell Mr Condor that you can't handle being married." She said matter-of-factly.

"I hate you." Chad muttered icily, he knew he didn't mean it though.

"I hate you too, muffin." Sonny said rather adorably, making Chad kind of want to hit her just a little bit. He wouldn't though; he wasn't that type of guy.

Chad stormed off in frustration, he was going to try and get some more sleep.

...

"Something smells good." Chad said coming out for breakfast a few hours later. The delicious smells of Sonny's cooking had wafted into his bedroom.

"That would be breakfast." His wife remarked.

Chad saw that she was eating a delicious breakfast that was made up of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Yum, where's mine?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Well, I run out of eggs...but I'm sure you could make yourself some cereal or toast or something."

"Give me some of yours," He said, reaching out for her food, "Surely you can't eat all that, you are female after all."

"Let's just say I worked up an appetite exercising this morning." Sonny quipped, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He knew she was just trying to get to him.

...

It was later that night when Chad decided that he should take Sonny out for dinner in public as their first proper outing as husband and wife.

"Make sure you wear something slutty!" Chad yelled out to his wife, a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you wear something that makes you seem not like a jerk?" Sonny retorted from the other room.

Chad touched up his hair, in the foyer mirror, making sure it wasn't less than perfect before he called out to his wife.

"Come on, Sonny! The paparazzi will be waiting!"

He turned around to see Sonny there waiting for him, she looked really good, not that she didn't usually.

"Let's go, I got reservations at the best place in Beverley Hills." Chad said, grabbing Sonny by the arm and leading her out the door.

"Yes, you look nice too Chad." The actress laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, you look nice." Chad said quickly, he was in a hurry to eat. He was hungry after all.

...

As soon as they arrived to the restaurant they were met by blinding flashes of the numerous photographers that were waiting in the car park for them.

"Act married." Sonny instructed her husband.

She was surprised when Chad told her to wait in the car; he got out and came around to open her door for her.

Sonny smiled widely as Chad held out his arm for her and they made their way into the restaurant together, ignoring the desperate pleas for attention from the paparazzi.

"Mr and Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper." The host noticed the pair as soon as they entered.

Sonny took in the restaurant, it was definitely fancy and the kind of place you would have to wait months to get into if you weren't a celebrity.

"Congratulations on the marriage by the way."

"Well you know; I couldn't be happier. That's why I wanted to marry her." Chad said delightfully, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against Sonny's cheek; well and truly knowing that the photographers could still see them, Sonny figured.

She tried not to show her disgust and leant her head on Chad's shoulder, "We are so happy and are glad that this is out in the open now."

The young couple were then led to a table and were seated and handed menus.

"You need to look more in love." Chad whispered to her.

"I'm sorry; it is kind of hard when I have to pretend to be in love with you." Sonny said under her breath.

"You loved me when we used to date." Chad said rather cockily leaving Sonny gobsmacked.

She refused to talk to Chad after that, not after him bringing up their past like that.

When a waitress came around to offer them some champagne they both turned it down instantly.

By the time the meals arrived, Sonny could sense that Chad was starving, she just knew he was.

As the waitress set down their meals Sonny had an idea that she knew was mean yet would be too priceless to pass up.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked a little nervously, Sonny determined that she was a fan.

"Yes..." Sonny trailed off rather sadly as Chad stuck a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"What's wrong? Is your dish not presented right, did you want a new one?" The waitress asked rather worriedly.

"No, no, no." Sonny assured her, feeling the fake tears brim against her eyes, "I just can't eat in front of him." She wept.

"What?" Chad asked, dumbfounded.

"My husband thinks I'm fat." Sonny bawled, tears running down her cheek now.

Chad looked mortified and it took everything Sonny had inside of her not to start laughing and to keep on the waterworks.

The waitress looked horrified and tossed a dirty look at Chad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Sonny excused herself, she knew she could start laughing at any moment.

"Honey, I don't think you're fat!" He yelled after her, causing half the restaurant to hear him.

...

"That was low Sonny." Chad muttered when they got back home later that night.

"You got to admit that it was funny, the look on your face was priceless." Sonny recalled, laughing at the memory.

"Now I'm going to look like a dick." Chad snapped.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "All the more ratings for 'So Random'."

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be."

Sonny shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'd suggest you do too because I'm not sleeping in tomorrow." She decided.

"But it's a Sunday." Chad groaned.

"Fine, I'll get up at six then."

All Chad could do was groan again as Sonny smiled to herself, making her way to the bedroom.

"Less than six months, I can so totally do this." Sonny said to herself.

...

Sonny and Chad arrived together at Condor Studios early (according to Chad) on Monday morning.

"Honey, don't forget to meet me for lunch." Sonny said before they went their separate ways.

"I won't, now come here and give me a kiss goodbye." Chad taunted her, knowing there were actors and actresses from other shows watching them."

Sonny paused for a moment before pressing her fingertips to her lips and then placing them on Chad's lips.

"See you later." She smirked, walking off in the direction of the 'So Random' set.

"So how was your weekend, did you and Chad play husband and wife?" Tawni laughed as Sonny entered their dressing room.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Its torture, pure torture." She admitted, "I'm doing this for the show you know? For you guys."

"We know and we are all really grateful. You really are taking one for the team. Now go find me my Cocoa Moco Loco." The blonde ordered her.

"What? Why?"

"Well one day when there are little Chad Dylan Coopers running around, you will need to be able to take care of them. You can practise now by taking care of me."

"I hate you." Sonny said, not meaning it at all.

"You did sleep with him, that's right." Tawni recalled, a funny expression appearing on her face. It was an expression that Sonny didn't like at all.

"Tawni, you're scaring me."

"So, how was the famous Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"What?"

"You know, the famous ladies man of Hollywood; what was he like in bed?" Tawni asked her best friend, extremely interested,

"Tawni," The comedian groaned, "Even if I could remember I wouldn't share it. I'd much rather my first time be with someone I loved and not when I was drunk, with the person I'd be with for the rest of my life."

Tawni shrugged her shoulders, getting up and grabbing a script, "Maybe you and Chad will be together for the rest of your lives."

Sonny snorted, "Not likely."

"Was just a thought." Tawni said before leaving the dressing room, leaving Sonny to ponder on her words.

...

Chad was seriously tired by lunch time, he wanted to go home and sleep but he still had a couple scenes or so to shoot. Plus he'd have to wait for Sonny to be finished.

He waited for his wife at the entrance of the cafeteria and soon saw her walking towards him with Tawni and the other 'randoms' in tow.

"I'm sure you'd understand if I requested my wife to join be alone for lunch today." Chad said rather plainly.

Nico went to object but Sonny cut him off, assuring him she'd be fine.

Chad held out his hand and Sonny linked it with hers, "Let's get this over with." He heard her mumble as they walked into the packed cafeteria together.

All eyes were on them; it was different for Chad, usually all eyes were solely on him.

Once grabbing a lobster each, courtesy of himself, Chad led Sonny over to a table and held out her chair for her to sit down on before he sat down himself.

"I hope you know that the headline 'Chad Dylan Cooper thinks wife is fat' has made every gossip site on the web."

"I try." Sonny grinned.

They ate in silence until it was time to get back to their respective shows.

"I'll come see you when I'm done," Chad told her, "Try not to go overtime."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Bye Chad."

"That's how you say goodbye to your husband?"

Sonny sighed before changing her attitude completely, "I'll miss you Chad, I can't wait to see you when we finish working."

She wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug so Chad hugged her briefly.

"See you later, baby." He said simply, letting go of Sonny and walking off.

Chad's cast was less than thrilled to learn of his and Sonny's sudden nuptials; he hadn't told any of them the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust his cast; it was that he didn't feel close enough to them. Although, there was one he definitely had felt close to.

"Chloe." Chad said, finding the 'Mackenzie Falls' actress waiting for him in his dressing room, "What can I do for you?"

"So she is why you broke up with me?"

Chloe and Chad had an on and off relationship that ended eight months beforehand.

"No, of course not." Chad brushed her off, going over to his mirror to check his hair.

He watched the blonde approach him from behind and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "We both know you aren't the marrying type, so why did you marry her?"

"I love her." Chad lied smoothly.

"Well, you could always have me on the side." The girl whispered seductively in his ear.

Chad turned around in her arms to look at her properly, "Chloe my darling...that would be incredibly stupid of me." He confessed, "I have Sonny."

This was true, cheating on his wife (regardless of whether they were in love or not) was wrong and could possibly get out, meaning goodbye season ten of 'Mackenzie Falls'.

"I'll see you on set soon." He winked at her, getting out of her arms and exiting the dressing room.

Chad figured she'd be fine; he had broken a countless amount of hearts over the years anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acting Out Chapter 6**

Chad went over to the 'So Random' set after he had finished shooting for the day. All five cast members were currently rehearsing and all glared at Chad as he walked in.

"Just waiting for my wife, I'm her lift home." He defended himself, sitting down in the chair next to Marshall's one.

Marshall didn't say a word to him, he just watched as Nico and Grady acted as toddlers, diapers and all.

Chad didn't find the skit the least bit entertaining and recalled back when he guest-starred on the show. He remembered how he wanted Sonny to kiss him; it seemed like a lifetime ago.

The actor pushed his fringe out of his face tidily as he relaxed back into the chair; he knew he'd be waiting at least half an hour for Sonny to be done.

...

An hour later Sonny and the others were completely happy with their rehearsal and all went their separate ways to go to their respective homes for the night.

"How did you find what you saw of the rehearsal?" Sonny asked as they exited the studio parking lot. As in the morning, there was paparazzi waiting outside the gate and Sonny smiled happily and waved through her window at them before they pulled off.

"I was extremely bored." Her partner replied, turning onto the main road.

"I'm sorry if you don't have a sense of humour."

"I do, I guess you can say 'So Random' just doesn't tickle my fancy."

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed, "I seem to recall you watching it when we went out and I recall you laughing."

"I was acting to try and spare your feelings because we were going out." He justified himself.

Sonny knew better, "Whatever, Chad."

"I seem to recall you being obsessed with 'Mackenzie Falls'." Chad countered her.

The actress bit her bottom lip, "I kind of stopped watching it after we broke up."

Chad quickly glanced over at her in the passenger seat, she indicated for him to look back at the road.

"You know that's kind of how we got together, you becoming obsessed with my show?"

Sonny remembered this clearly, "You thought I was talking about us being together when I was talking about characters on your show. You asked me out because of it."

She smiled faintly at the memory; she really missed being a teenager sometimes.

...

It was the following morning when Sonny woke up to discover that Chad was already up. She was amazed; she never would have anticipated this.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw that Chad was nowhere in sight, "Chad?" She yelled out.

"Yes, muffin?" Chad asked, appearing out of the kitchen.

"Why are you up?"

"Well, I thought I may as well be as you'd be up soon enough. I even went to the courtesy of getting you a new workout outfit."

Sonny stared at him oddly as Chad pulled out a shopping bag off the dining table, "I got you a red crop top and some nice black shorts." He said, pulling them out the bag to show her.

Sonny gave him a look, she was not one of those girls that would wear something as revealing as that.

"So basically you want me to show off cleavage, show off my stomach and my legs?" She asked, letting out a small snort of laughter.

Chad threw down the tiny outfit melodramatically, "My father was right about women. You all are a bunch of teases who wear nothing in the beginning of the relationship but then as soon as you get married, hello baggy clothes and granny panties!"

He stormed off in a huff and Sonny almost double-over in laughter. She couldn't believe that he could be such a drama queen.

It was like he was the wife in the marriage.

...

Mr Condor requested that the two to finally do an interview as a married couple together so they could answer questions.

That's how Sonny found herself sitting on the couch of the 'Good Morning LA' talk show. Chad wasn't with her; he was over talking to the camera crew who were told to follow them again for the event.

Sonny glanced down at her sparking diamond ring; it had appeared in every magazine in the country. There were fans in the audience yelling out to her so she got up and went over to them, something most guests on the show wouldn't ever do.

The actress went over to some girls in the front row who were holding some 'So Random' posters and she gladly signed them.

"How are you girls doing?" She asked bubbly.

"Oh my god! Good!" One answered squealing, this simply made Sonny laugh, she loved her fans.

"Congratulations on the marriage." The red head said.

Sonny forced a smile, "Thanks."

"What's it like being married to Chad Dylan Cooper?" The remaining girl asked as Sonny signed her poster.

She glanced over in Chad's direction quickly before returning her gaze to her fan, "It's wonderful," Sonny lied, "We couldn't be happier."

"Sonny and Chad to the stage please." Sonny heard the stage-manager say over the sound system.

Sonny said a 'thank you' to the girls and returned over to the couch and sat down again, Chad shortly joined her and sat down besides her, making sure to wrap an arm around her.

The host, Benji McBrians, sat down opposite them and waited for the cue for the show to begin.

Sonny felt Chad lean his head down so he could whisper something in her ear, "Right now everyone is going to think I'm whispering something adorable into your ear when in reality I'm telling you to react in a loving way to what I'm saying."

He pulled away and Sonny looked up at him, making sure that a smile appeared on her face.

She mouthed an 'I love you too' to him, knowing most people would pick up on it.

"And we're back," Benji said enthusiastically, indicating they were recording again, "We have with us today newlyweds Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. How are the two of you doing today?"

"We are doing great, Benji." Chad answered almost instantly.

"So I think the main question that has plagued everyone's minds is why didn't you tell us that you were seeing each other again? Why keep it a secret?"

"Well, that's simple." Chad began, "Sonny." He said, passing the question over to her.

"We had a lot of supporters that wanted us two to be together forever and we didn't want the pressure this time. But now we do plan on being together forever so our fans definitely had the right to know." Sonny made up on the spot. She was quite proud, it was pretty plausible.

"So why a wedding in Vegas? Why not a huge lavish wedding like most celebrities? It was reported that you two were drunk when you got married, is that correct?"

"We had been drinking, yes," Chad answered, "But we knew what we were doing, we had planned about a week beforehand to get married in Vegas as it would be the easiest thing to do."

"So how long ago did you propose?"

"About a month ago." Chad replied.

"What was the proposal like Sonny?"

Sonny paused for a second, they hadn't prepared an answer for that, "Well, Chad took me out to dinner that night."

"I did a lot more than that Sonshine," He laughed, giving her a nickname, "After dinner I blindfolded her and took her to 'Look-out Mountain', it's where we had gone to a lot as a couple. I had rose petals and candles everywhere and took her blindfold off and just proposed right there under the stars." The actor said entirely convincingly, as if he really was reminiscing.

"I couldn't say no to that." Sonny gushed.

"You were never seen with your engagement ring." The host noted.

"We didn't end up getting it until we got to Vegas, I know a jeweller there and had it arranged and bought on the night by my assistant. I didn't want to get Sonny a ring and not let her wear it whenever she wanted."

The questions went on and Sonny made sure to be extra-smiley, making sure to look in love with her husband.

When the show was over the audience began cheering for the couple loudly, "I feel like we should kiss for them." Chad winked at his wife.

"This is as much as you're getting." Sonny whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

...

"Chad, what the hell is this?" Sonny shrieked.

Chad grinned and walked into the bathroom to see what Sonny was shrieking over.

"I was being nice and got you a selection of lady products and when I say I, I mean my assistant."

"I don't think I'd use this many products in a lifetime, Chad."

"You're right; you got to stop PMSing sometime." Chad grinned, "Plus I didn't know what brand of anything you preferred so I told my assistant to get everything in the store."

The brunette muttered something under her breath that Chad couldn't quite make out and grabbed a whole lot of the products, shoving them in the cupboard under the bathroom sink.

"It would have been sweet if you were the actual one who bought these you know?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not go out to some gross little supermarket to purchase tampons and pads." He shuddered at the thought.

"See you can be a normal guy, normal guys freak out about girls getting their period too."

"No, I was shuddering at the thought of going into a gross supermarket." Chad said matter-of-factly.

"Chad, I've known you since I was sixteen and I know you are capable of being a normal guy. I know you better than you think." Sonny told him, shoving the rest of the products under the sink.

"So what?"

"Why don't we go do something normal?" Sonny suggested.

Chad snorted at this, he was by no means normal, plus he couldn't just do something ordinary, practically every person in the country knew who he was.

"Suggest me something that doesn't include us being mobbed by fans?"

"Why don't we just go for a drive?"

"A drive, that's it?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, come on. Driving around aimlessly is always fun." She said.

Chad wasn't so sure, "And if we get lost?"

"All the more fun to try and find our way back; worst case scenario is that we have GPS."

Chad finally relented and pulled his car keys out of his pocket, "Fine, let's go before I change my mind."

They were met by some photographers as they drove Chad's car out the building, but Chad didn't mind too much. He just wanted an afternoon away from everything; with Sonny he was sure they could do that. Sure, he loved being famous and everything but he needed a break sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice from besides him asked, breaking him out of his little trance.

"Nothing really, this is a good idea though." He admitted.

"I told you." Sonny smiled, clearly happy with herself.

Somehow they ended up at the beach a little over two hours later, "I can't believe we drove this far." Chad confessed as they got out the car. Sonny had wanted to go down to the water even though it was getting late, it was already dark.

"It's spring; the water won't be the best for swimming, especially at night." Chad tried to change her mind. He knew this was pretty much hopeless though, he knew that Sonny rarely changed her mind when it was set on something.

"Come on, the beach is deserted. We can just go in up to our knees, just roll up your pants." She instructed him.

"It's easy for you because you are wearing a dress."

"Well next time we come to the beach unplanned, I'll make sure that you are wearing a dress too." She teased him.

Chad let out a small laugh at this, following the bouncing brunette down to the water. She kicked off her shoes and immediately walked into the water, going in up to her knees.

Chad smiled at the sight of Sonny enjoying herself, the moon lighting up the water.

He rolled his pants up as far as he could before joining her in the water, "Oddly enough, this is pretty refreshing and calming even."

"You need to be more spontaneous."

"I'm spontaneous." The actor declared, walking in deeper to get closer to Sonny.

"Prove it."

"How?"

He watched as Sonny's smile turned into a mischievous one, he couldn't even attempt to get away as she almost instantly splashed him, getting his shirt wet.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, irritated, "Why'd you have to do that?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "It's what people do; we're at the beach."

Chad responded by splashing her back, making Sonny giggle.

The two ended up completely soaked before they ended up back at the car.

"Don't you dare get in my car like that!" Chad warned Sonny, "We are drying off before we get in."

"With what, we don't have towels. Come on, it's cold now that we are wet. Be spontaneous for once."

Chad rolled his eyes and relented, "Fine, get in."

"You know, we won't get back home until like midnight."

"So?"

"Maybe we should just get a hotel out here somewhere, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in your current condition for the next two hours or so. You are going to want a hair dryer for your hair." Sonny teased him.

"Oh, so you want to get a room?" He winked at her.

"Hey, we're married," Sonny defended herself, "It's not like there is anything wrong with it. Plus we will definitely have separate beds."

"Yeah, because asking a hotel for two beds just screams 'happily marriage'." Chad commented, sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acting Out: Chapter 7**

Once arriving at a nearby hotel, the couple were given strange looks by the few who were actually in the lobby. Sonny wasn't positive if it was because of who they were or because they were soaking wet from the beach.

"Can we please get a room, preferably the biggest one you have." Chad asked the receptionist, knowing there'd be no luxurious penthouse suite at this hotel.

"We actually only have two rooms available, sir." The older man replied, obviously not knowing or caring who Chad was, "Both rooms have a double bed, a bathroom and of course a television."

"That's it?" Chad asked in shock before turning to Sonny, "Let's just drive home."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "We'll take it thank you." She told the receptionist, "By the way, would you happen to have a gift shop with clothes and such?"

"Yes, it closes in around ten minutes actually."

After getting a swipe card to their room, Sonny and Chad made their way to the hotel gift shop, picking up some robes and basic products they'd needed as well as some snacks. Chad of course ended up buying some hair products which made Sonny giggle.

"We will be gone in the morning, it won't matter."

"People cannot see the Chad Dylan Cooper with his hair looking a mess." He countered, "I don't know how I've gotten from the car to here without looking at my reflection."

By the time they made their way up to the room, Sonny felt herself become drowsy.

Chad let out a yawn as he unlocked the hotel room door, "This was a good idea, I would have fallen asleep driving."

The room was fairly nice, yet a little small, not that Sonny minded. She had been in worse before, however she could tell Chad was mortified.

"You got to be kidding me." He said in shock.

Sonny pushed him into the room, "Just go take a shower and fix your hair, pretty boy." She instructed him.

Sonny switched on the television and sat on the edge of the bed, hoping Chad wouldn't take as long as he usually did.

She wanted to get all that sand off her and then go to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later she was starting to become irritated, she swore that Chad was a girl sometimes.

"Chad, hurry up!" She yelled, getting up and banging on the door a couple times.

"I'm just going to dry my hair." He called back to her.

"Well do it out here then so I can shower!"

Chad opened the door a couple seconds later, a hairdryer and hair-products in his hand. He was wearing a full-length bathrobe and Sonny saw he had hung his wet beach clothes up in the bathroom to dry.

After showering and washing her hair, Sonny hung up her wet dress to dry next to Chad's clothes.

She came out of the bathroom to discover that he had done a 'quick' job on his hair and was lying down on the bed channel surfing.

Sonny, in her much shorter bathrobe, grabbed one of the toothbrushes they had bought and went to brush her teeth.

When she came back out, Chad was under the blankets of the bed watching some movie.

"I hope you don't plan on staying there." The brunette laughed icily.

"Sonny my dear, I'm not moving. What do you suggest, for me to sleep on the floor? There isn't even a couch in this room."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Well unless you plan on sleeping on the floor, you don't have any other option. Come on, we shared a bed together last week."

"That was our wedding night." Sonny said, wincing at the memory.

"Come on, it's not like we'll sleep together again, we are both sober."

Sonny gave in, grabbing the snacks they had purchased, and got into the bed with Chad. The two ended up watching the movie in silence as they ate their snacks.

The shower had temporarily woken Sonny up and it wasn't until just before midnight that she began to feel drowsy again.

...

"Well that movie was alright." Chad commented when it finished.

He glanced over at Sonny as she didn't respond, he saw why.

She had fallen asleep and actually looked quite peaceful.

Chad grabbed the remains of their snacks off the bed and threw them in the bin before turning the light to the room off and returning to the bed.

He pulled the blanket up over Sonny before covering himself, "Goodnight, Sonny." He whispered.

He turned the television down low and continued to watch the following movie until he finally felt to drowsy to keep his eyes open, resulting in him turning the television off and falling asleep next to his wife.

...

It was the following week that Tawni claimed she had the most amazing and brilliant idea ever. Then again, Tawni always said her ideas were amazing and brilliant.

"Look, I know the two of you get along some of the time but it's not like you are even that close anymore or care about each other in that way." The blonde announced as Sonny walked into their dressing room, referring to Sonny and her new husband.

"Yeah?" Sonny said uncertainly, indicating for her co-star to continue.

"If he cheats on you and you get evidence and leak it to the media, who will look like a crap husband?" Tawni asked her.

"How do we get him to cheat?" Sonny asked unsurely, not sure if she wanted to do that in order to obtain an extra season of their show.

"Get a bunch of girls up to the apartment; say you are having a party with some friends."

"What girls?"

"Fans." Tawni answered her.

"With fans?" Sonny repeated.

Tawni nodded, "They'll be throwing themselves at him."

Sonny bit her bottom lip, trying to concentrate. Doing this would be completely wrong but she would do it. 'So Random' deserved it, right?

"Okay," She relented, "I'll do it. You will need to help me though."

"Easy," The blonde proclaimed as she whipped out her cell phone and began typing a message, "Done."

"What do you mean done?" Sonny asked her.

"I just sent a message to a friend that runs a gossip site. He will tell fans around our age to go to your apartment at around eight pm tonight." She beamed.

"Tonight?"

Tawni nodded, "Why waste time? The sooner we bring Chad Dylan Cooper down means we will know that we get that extra season of our show."

"You are evil, Tawni." Sonny laughed, lightly.

She knew it was wrong but it wasn't like she had feelings for Chad anymore anyway. They weren't even really that good of friends.

Tawni used Marshall's assistant to go out and buy all the necessaries to throw a party for that night.

He returned with them and put them all down on Sonny's side of the dressing room just as Sonny was about to leave to meet Chad at his car to go home.

She called Nico and Grady so they could carry them out for her.

"What if he objects to having a party?" Sonny asked as her and Tawni followed the boys out to the parking lot.

"It's Chad, as if he'd turn down a party. Anyway, it's technically your place too; you could just go complain to Mr Condor."

"I apologise if I ever have called you a dumb blonde before."

"I'm not just a pretty face." The aforementioned blonde grinned.

...

"What's all that stuff for?" Chad asked seeing Nico and Grady carrying a whole lot of things to his car.

"Well Pooper, they are for your wife." Grady replied, as Chad opened the boot of his car.

The two 'So Random' actors placed in all the party supplies and then said a goodbye to Sonny and Tawni g as they arrived to the car.

"What's all that stuff for?" Chad asked Sonny after she hugged Tawni goodbye.

"We are having a little get together tonight, it's just some food and drinks and stuff.

Chad assumed that a get together meant around ten people tops; oh how he was wrong.

...

Sonny nervously waited for Tawni to arrive a couple hours later. Nico and Grady were already over and were having a beer each with Chad. Zora was already over and was going through Chad's c-d selection, selecting some music that they would play that night.

"So how many more people are coming?" Chad asked her.

"I don't know exact numbers," The brunette admitted honestly, "We will find out when Tawni arrives with them."

Chad seemed satisfied with this and she heard Zora let out a small laugh. The cast of 'So Random' all knew what was going down tonight and all were equipped with their cell phones, ready to snap photos if need be.

Tawni arrived late, as usual, opening the front door a little just so she could stick her head in, "Hey everyone, I've brought some friends. Hope you don't mind."

She opened up the whole door and a bunch of girls around Sonny's age came flooding into the apartment.

Chad's jaw dropped open and Zora turned the music that had been playing up almost as loud as it could go, causing all the girls to begin dancing.

Sonny was amazed at how many girls were there; most of them were bottle-blondes in short dresses, too much makeup and with huge boobs.

"Did I do good or what?" Tawni asked her, yelling in her ear so Sonny could hear her.

"They all look like a bunch of skanks." Sonny pointed out.

"Correction; they are a bunch of skanks who want nothing more to get into Chad Dylan Cooper's pants." Tawni said proudly.

Sonny made her way through all the girls and found Nico with a beer in his hand talking to a rather attractive blonde, "Where's Chad? You are supposed to be watching him." Sonny reminded her fashionable male co-star.

"I'm speaking to Melissa here." He replied rather coolly.

Sonny rolled her eyes and stormed off to see Chad talking to two blondes and a red head; all three girls were being quite flirtatious and Sonny spotted Zora nearby watching intently.

She grinned and made her way over to Zora as one of the blondes placed a hand on Chad's arm as she battered her eyelashes at him.

Chad gave the girl a charming smile and Zora pulled out her cell phone as the other two girls walked off, leaving Chad alone with the other one.

"He's going to cheat!" Zora exclaimed.

"Something a wife usually would not want to hear." Sonny joked.

Chad said something in the girl's ear which made her giggle and flip some hair over her shoulder.

"She is so fake, totally Chad's type." The youngest member of 'So Random' declared.

Sonny couldn't agree more.

Sonny watched as the two danced together a bit, occasionally leaning in to say something into the other's ear.

It was around fifteen minutes later when Chad placed a hand on the girl's back and led her over to the couch so they could sit down together.

Sonny and Zora made their way closer over to them to get a better view, where they were met by their other female co-star.

"Has he shoved his tongue down her throat yet?" The blonde asked perkily.

Zora laughed at this, "Classy, Tawni. But no, he hasn't...yet." She grinned mischievously.

The three actresses watched them intently for a while, they all had their cell phones out ready to snap a photograph if necessary.

Finally the moment that they had been waiting for arrived; they saw the 'Mackenzie Falls' actor start to lean into the blonde. He was actually going to kiss her.

Sonny had to bite her bottom lip in excitement so she wouldn't scream; she knew Zora and Tawni would be doing the exact same thing.

One thought went through Sonny's mind.

Hello extra season of 'So Random'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Acting Out: Chapter 8**

Chad leant in to kiss the extremely attractive blonde and it was then that he noticed Sonny and her female co-stars out of the corner of his eye. He immediately jolted back and saw that the three actresses each had a cell phone in their hands, obviously in order to take a photo.

It was then he realised that he was being set up.

Sonny's eyes went wide; he knew that she knew he had realised what was happening. She quickly disappeared into the crowd of girls as did Tawni and Zora.

He quickly stood up, abandoning the blonde, and made his way after her.

A lot of the girls that were around him instantly began pushing themselves up against him.

The actor immediately started trying not to touch them at all; Sonny was going to make it look like he was cheating on her.

"Sonny!" He called out over the loud music as he lost sight of her.

He cursed and made his way to his bedroom where he was surprised to find Sonny sitting on his bed.

"What, was that?" Chad demanded to know, a little breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, feigning innocence.

Chad knew better, "Don't pull that crap with me; you were trying to make me cheat weren't you? You did it so you could try and get that extra season."

He watched as Sonny nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress; he knew she wasn't entirely comfortable with what happened.

"When have you ever played fair, Chad?" She questioned him standing up, "You have been acting like the perfect husband to the cameras."

"And you've been acting like the worst wife when the cameras are off." He retorted, "Why don't you go back out to all your friends that are currently trashing my apartment?"

"Stupid crazy fans." Sonny mumbled to herself; she clearly didn't expect for Chad to hear her.

"Wait...fans? You didn't even know those girls and you brought them up into my apartment?" Chad exploded.

"You seemed to be quite content when the big-boobed blonde was rubbing up against you while you were dancing."

"Jealous, much?" He grinned, "We all know that you had to get me drunk so you could be with me." He said rather cockily.

Sonny's jaw dropped open, "You are suck a jerk! You are the biggest pig ever! We know you were the one who got me drunk."

"Sure, Sonny. You keep telling yourself that." He laughed to himself, "Go get rid of all those crazy fans, I'm going to go have a shower." He instructed her, doing his signature move; pointing with his hand and winking.

He chuckled to himself as he heard Sonny groan in frustration as he made his way into the bathroom.

...

It took Sonny half an hour to get everyone out of the apartment. It then took her another hour to clean up with the help of her cast-mates.

"So that plan failed." Grady sighed.

"It was one of Tawni's plans, what do you expect?" Zora asked rhetorically.

"I resent that." The blonde said, pouting.

"Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to go get ready for bed so I can wake up early to piss Chad off."

The rest of 'So Random' laughed at this; Sonny had told them what she had been doing every morning.

Sonny was surprised to see Chad asleep on the pull-out couch already when she returned to their room. He must have been tired due to her early-morning work outs.

She subdued a laugh and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

...

Sonny arrived at the 'So Random' filming a little earlier than expected that Friday afternoon.

She was in hair and makeup when Chad came bursting into her and Tawni's dressing room.

"Why do I have to be here again?" The blue-eyed actor asked her.

"You have to be here because it is supporting your wife." Sonny replied simply as her stylist curled her hair for her.

The stylist gave him a quizzical look and Sonny instantly covered up what Chad had said, "We like to mess around," She laughed, "The only reason he watches 'So Random' is to see me."

The stylist somehow appeared to buy it and when finished with Sonny's hair, left the room.

"You want to be more careful when bursting into my dressing room next time?" The brunette asked, picking up the dress that was hanging on the back of her chair.

"I'm sorry; you don't need someone to do your hair anyway. You've always had nice hair."

Sonny smiled weakly, "Thanks...I'm going to get changed." She informed him, walking over to her changing area.

...

Chad somehow managed to stay awake during the recording; he even pretended to laugh at the supposed 'jokes' through the filming as he knew the audience could see him.

Afterwards, some younger girls in the audience called him over wanting his autograph. He gladly went over, knowing that Mr Condor had those cameramen recording him and Sonny for the night.

"Hey girls." He winked at them; they only looked around Zora's age.

"Oh my god, you are so awesome!" One exclaimed.

"We love your show too! We are so happy for you and Sonny as well, it was so unexpected."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed the cameramen on him, "Love is unexpected." Chad said instantly.

The girls 'awed' and Chad smiled, "Can I sign anything for you at all?"

"Yes, please!" They both responded at the same time.

Sonny stumbled over a few minutes later after he had travelled down the front row of the audience, chatting to them all.

"What are you doing, babe?" Sonny asked, still in costume.

"Just talking to some fans." He replied smoothly, wrapping an arm around the brunette, "I'm sorry guys; I'm to have to go. My beautiful wife and I need to get home."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll stay and sign some stuff for you all."

Sonny made sure to stay close to Chad as she signed her autograph and took some photos; she made sure to look lovingly into his eyes every now and then as well.

Eventually Chad led Sonny off back in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Tawni was already in there, "That marriage act is revolting. I saw the two of you pretending to be all googly-eyed at each other."

"It's called acting." Chad replied, "But you 'randoms' wouldn't be familiar with that term."

"That was so funny, so funny that I am doing such a great job at acting not to laugh out loud." Sonny replied, monotonously.

"Whatever, "I'm going out to the car. Don't take too long."

...

It was the following night that Chad told Sonny she had to disappear for the night as he was having a poker night with his male co-stars of 'Mackenzie Falls'.

Sonny gave in and decided to go hang out with Tawni for the night at her apartment.

"I can't go back until at least midnight, Chad told me." The brunette sighed, collapsing on her friend's couch.

"It's your apartment as well though."

"Well I don't technically pay any rent."

"But isn't the husband supposed to provide for his wife?" Tawni asked; a huge smile planted on her face.

"Tawni." The brown-eyed beauty whined, "Stop being mean."

"It's what I do best." She giggled, "Now you go back to your apartment and make that husband look like a fool in front of his co-stars. They still don't know the truth do they?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, they don't."

That's how Sonny found herself buying beer and a number of burgers at eight o'clock on a Saturday night.

She made her way into the apartment with a huge fake grin on her face to see Chad and three of his fellow actors at the dining table in the middle of a poker game with some snacks.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed happily, coming over to the table and kissing him on the cheek, "I got you and the guys some stuff for tonight."

Chad gave her a look saying 'what the hell are you doing here', but Sonny ignored it and pulled out the things she had bought.

"I got you boys some beer and some burgers. Help yourself."

"Thanks, Sonny." Chris said, instantly grabbing a beer, followed closely by the other two.

"So, who's winning?" Sonny asked, sitting herself down on Chad's lap.

His co-stars seemed a little shocked that she had interrupted their poker night, yet they didn't say anything about it.

"Chad is." Adam answered her.

"Oh, my Chaddy is too clever." She cooed, "Let's see what you have."

Chad went along with it and help up his cards with one hand so she could see, grabbing a burger with the other.

"Oh look! Two aces! They belong together like us." Sonny gushed, pinching his cheek.

The other actor, Malcolm, choked slightly as he swallowed a gulp of beer.

"Well boys, I'm just going to go watch some television in the bedroom, call me if you need anything."

She got up off Chad and kissed him on the cheek again before going into the bedroom.

Sonny always knew she could act; despite what her husband said.

...

"I can't believe you never told us about you and Sonny." Adam commented.

"Well you know; we were keeping it hush from everyone. We wanted to make sure it would last before we told everyone, unlike last time." Chad replied as if it were nothing.

By the time his co-stars left he wanted nothing more than to go to bed; undoubtedly Sonny would have him up early yet again.

He found Sonny asleep on the fold-out couch with the television on. He seriously considered leaving her there so he could sleep in his own bed but then decided against it.

He picked his sleeping wife up effortlessly in his arms and carried her over to the bed, placing her in it and covering her up with blankets.

...

It was a month into the marriage that Mr Condor called the two stars into his office.

"I'm happy with the two of you. People seem to believe that you are actually a real married couple and our ratings for your shows are both up around forty per cent. I am very pleased."

"Well, we are professionals." Chad said seriously, fixing up his collar cockily.

Sonny rolled her eyes; he was always such an egotistical person. She didn't get how that much ego could fit into one head.

"You are, just keep up what you are doing. I also have appointed our studio counsellor to see the two of you weekly."

"We don't need a counsellor, Mr Condor. We are fine, we get along perfectly fine." Sonny assured him, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"No, she will help settle your issues, thus making your relationship seem more plausible to the public."

"Yes, Mr Condor." Chad said instantly, "It is such a clever idea."

Sonny rolled eyes; Chad could seriously be such a suck-up.

"Your counsellor's name is Sophie; she thinks you are really married though but she will help you out with what annoys the each of you about the other. She will meet you both in Chad's dressing room at four pm each Thursday afternoon."

The studio owner dismissed the two and they headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"Can you at least get me a lobster today, please?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know; how would it make you feel?"

Sonny through him a strange look, "That was your attempt at trying to be a counsellor or something wasn't it?"

"Clearly and you picked up on it." He replied, smugly.

"I just hope this shrink isn't some psycho herself."

"Don't worry, she couldn't be more psycho than you, sweetie." The blonde actor assured her with a sickening sweetness.

Sonny rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Oh how I love you, husband of mine." She said drearily, sarcasm dripping from every word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Acting Out: Chapter 9**

As arranged, the couple went to the counselling session where they met Sophie.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cooper. How are the two of you today?" Sophie questioned them as they sat down opposite her.

"Actually I'm still going by Monroe." Sonny informed her.

"Why's that?"

"For my career." Sonny replied, "I don't want to confuse the younger fans."

"How do you feel about that Mr Cooper?"

"Call me Chad," the actor replied, resting his arm behind Sonny on the top of the couch, "I'm fine with it."

"So tell me about how you met." She instructed them.

"Well, we were teenagers and I joined the 'So Random' cast. We bickered a lot and ended up dating for a while actually."

"And why did that end?" The counsellor asked them curiously.

"Our schedules conflicted a lot," The brunette admitted, tucking some hair behind her ear, "We didn't get to see a lot of each other."

"And I've read that you started dating again last year and got married around six months after going out."

"That's correct." Chad replied.

Sophie continued asking the two questions and Sonny replied most the time.

"How's your sex life?"

"It's great, we have sex quite regularly," Chad replied before Sonny could get a word in, "My baby is wild in the sack." He winked at Sophie.

Sonny was annoyed that Chad could say that to someone; especially when there was no sex life.

"Did you just wink at her?" Sonny asked, feigning shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you mean, why? You are totally hitting on our marriage counsellor!" She falsely accused him, raising her voice.

"Mrs Monroe, I'm sure that he wasn't."

"No, he is like this all the time," Sonny sobbed, "He is always looking at other women."

"I do not!" Chad yelled.

"So I sense we have some issues here. Sonny, how do you feel when you see Chad showing interest in other girls?"

"It makes me feel ugly and fat because he is always looking at the pretty, skinny girls...like you." Sonny complimented the counsellor. Why and not try and score some extra points with her?

"Chad, have you considered that Sonny may feel this way?"

"Sonny knows I love her, she is just being a little jealous. I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all." He stated proudly.

The rest of the session was interesting to say the least.

...

It was when they got home that Chad was on the phone to one of his many contacts, "What do you mean you can't get me courtside seats? " He shouted.

"I'm sorry Mr Cooper, but we can only hold seats for a certain amount of time; the game is in two hours. I'm sorry but you left it too late this time." The man apologized, "Zac Efron called in this afternoon."

At this Chad hung up his phone; Zac Efron had nothing on him.

"What's wrong?" His wife asked coming into the room, looking at the expression on his face.

"Zac Efron got the last front row tickets." He mumbled.

"Wait for tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I refuse to sit a few rows back like some common person."

"Well tonight is your lucky night, I was going to go with Tawni but I'm sure she'll understand." Sonny smiled at him.

"Wait, you got tickets?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, ages ago. Right in the front."

"I could marry you right now!" Chad exclaimed happily, bringing his wife into a hug.

"You already did." She laughed, "Now go get ready, we are going to have one amazing evening!"

Maybe having a wife wasn't such a bad thing; Sonny sure came in handy sometimes.

...

_"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_  
_No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_  
_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_  
_Can you feel it_  
_Come, come, come on baby_  
_I feel like a woman"_

Sonny was dancing and singing along to Shania Twain.

Chad currently wanted to kill himself. Sonny had purposely mislead him and made him believe that they were going to the game he wanted to see.

Instead, she had dragged him to a concert where there was nothing but women everywhere singing about how great it was to be a woman.

He was seriously tempted to stab himself right then and there.

"Isn't she amazing?" Sonny gushed to him, "I told you I had the best seats!"

Chad contemplated getting out of his seat and leaving but he would be swarmed by everyone most likely.

"Yeah." He mumbled, watching his wife happily sing along to the next song that had begun.

This was torture, pure torture.

...

"How good was she? It was such a good show wasn't it?" Sonny asked Chad as they got into Chad's car.

Sonny knew that Chad hated the entire thing, yet she was so pleased with herself that she had tricked him into coming.

"It was bearable." He muttered.

Sonny knew he didn't mean that so she went on.

"I think she has such an amazing voice, I am putting her c-d on right now." She decided, reaching into her bag and pulling out a c-d.

She heard Chad groan as she popped it into the sound system and soon 'From This Moment On' began playing.

Sonny began singing along and it surprised her to see a smile appear on Chad's face.

"Why are you smiling?" The brunette asked, intrigued.

"You have a good voice." He complimented her.

"You think?"

He nodded, "You do. I am being serious."

Sonny smiled happily and continued on singing.

...

"This morning we have none other than Chad Dylan Cooper with us, how are you doing Chad?"

"I'm doing great, Brian." Chad answered the radio host as he watched Sonny dust the living room from his spot on the couch.

"So how are you doing this wonderful Saturday morning?"

"Well," The actor begun, switching his phone to his other ear even though he had the phone on speaker, "I am just laying here with my gorgeous wife in my arms."

"How is Sonny?"

"She is good, half-asleep right now though. She is a little worn out." Chad laughed, making Sonny glare at him in response. He knew she knew what he was implying.

"How is the married life treating both of you?"

"It's good, admittedly sometimes Sonny can drive me crazy but it doesn't make me love her any less, it makes me love her even more."

He mentally laughed as he watched his wife roll her eyes in response to him making himself look good for the media.

He had years of experience in doing so and easily would make himself more likable than Sonny.

After hanging up he immediately went on a gossip site to read what everyone was saying.

There were numerous comments already about him being a good husband and such and he grinned satisfied. He looked like the better partner in the marriage to the public.

"It's my grandma's birthday next weekend." Sonny said abruptly, making him put his cell phone away.

"And?" Chad asked, wondering why this had anything to do with him.

"She is turning sixty-five and we are having a huge birthday party for her and I'm expected to attend."

"Okay, have fun then." Chad told her, disinterested.

"My family wants to meet my husband."

"Take a poster of me then, I'm not going."

"Come on Chad," She whined, how he hated when she whined, "It's just three days in Wisconsin; anyone can handle that. Please?" She whined again.

Chad weighed his options; go and be completely bored, or stay in LA and attend some killer parties.

"No." Chad responded simply.

"Well," Sonny sniffled, obviously faking it, "I guess I could go to Mr Condor and tell him I'll be attending on my own."

Chad rolled his eyes, how she frustrated him sometimes.

"Fine!" He relented, "But we stay at a five-star hotel in separate rooms and we don't spend every second with your family."

Sonny grinned happily, obviously satisfied with his response, "Deal. We'll find somewhere to check in when we get there. There always rooms available in you turn up. Plus, I know you will make us switch hotels if they aren't up to your expectations."

The actor chuckled; it was exactly something he would do.

"Why are you cleaning anyway? I do have a maid." He reminded her.

"I'm expecting some people over here tonight after meeting them for dinner. You will be coming."

"I won't be doing any such thing." He assured her.

"You will be," She repeated herself, "Just trust me on this one, you have to come."

Chad let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine, but the food better be good and these people better not be losers."

His wife let out a small laugh, "Whatever you say, Chad. Just be ready by seven."

...

Sonny was all smiles as Chad and her arrived t the restaurant; they were instantly met by the paparazzi after the valet went to park their car and Chad reached out to interlace her hand with his own.

Making their way inside, Sonny instantly saw who they were meeting sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant waiting for them.

She grinned as Chad froze to the spot as he saw who they were.

"Why aren't my parents in New York?" He asked in a hushed whisper, "Why didn't I know they were coming?"

"I answered your home phone last week and it was your mother who says you have been avoiding her calls and was mightily surprised to find out you had gotten married without you telling her. So I arranged dinner for all of us." She explained.

She knew Chad loved his parents yet they hardly ever spoke because he was always so busy.

"Sonny...can we please act civil for them?" He pleaded with her softly, "I don't want them to know that this isn't real."

Sonny considered what he was asking of her for just a few seconds, "Fine, but be nice to them. They are your parents."

"I know...my mum has been asking me for years when I am going to settle down and get married. I think it will hurt her if she knows this isn't real."

Sonny smiled as she realised Chad's parents had spotted them.

Chad put on a smile too and led her over to the table they were at.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

**Acting Out: Chapter 10**

"Chad, I've missed you so much!" His mother exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too." The actor responded as his mother let go of him so he could give his father a quick hug.

"And Sonny dear, you are looking quite beautiful."

"Thanks, Julia." Sonny said, hugging his mum also.

"It's been a while." His dad commented.

"It has." Sonny agreed as they all re-sat down at their table.

Sonny knew his parents; they had met the last time they dated.

"So tell us how this all started, how you two got back together." His mum instructed them once their meals had arrived to their tables.

He looked over at Sonny who gladly answered, "We caught up one night for dinner after filming all day and things kinds of escalated from there. The feelings were still there, it was undeniable."

"I can't believe you got married and we weren't invited." His dad sighed.

"It was just us really." Chad defended himself, not wanting to hurt his parents.

Dinner went on and Chad could tell Sonny was completely at ease with his parents.

"Why don't you come back for some coffee at our place?" Sonny proposed once they all finished desert.

"Why of course. We'd love to." His mum instantly agreed.

Sonny and Chad were waiting for the valet to bring out Chad's car for them and the paparazzi were out watching them again.

Chad was a little caught off-guard when Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck rather affectionately.

The Hollywood heartthrob didn't hesitate in pressing his lips against his starlet's forehead, fully knowing that it would be caught on camera.

He grinned as Sonny lowered her arms, wrapping them around his middle as she rested her head on his chest.

It wasn't until the valet brought out his car, that Sonny let go off him. For some strange reason, Chad felt disappointed as soon as she did.

He opened the car door for Sonny and helped her in the car before getting into it himself and beginning to drive home.

"Thank you for doing this...even if you did go behind my back and arrange dinner with my parents."

"You're welcome." The actress giggled as Chad carefully manoeuvred his car out onto the road so he wouldn't hit any paparazzi.

He glanced over at her occasionally as they drove through the streets of Hollywood, making their way back home.

Chad's parents somehow didn't beat the pair back to the apartment, so Chad quickly dragged Sonny upstairs knowing that his parents would be there at any moment.

Sure enough, within a minute of them being upstairs, Chad's parents knocked on the front door.

"Come in." Chad called out, instantly wrapping his arms around Sonny from behind and leaning down to kiss her neck softly.

"Save that for when we leave." His father laughed, coming in and spotting the two.

Sonny let out a giggle and excused herself, "I'm just going to go freshen up. I'll be right back."

Chad watched her walk off down the hall into the bathroom, her dark hair shining under the light.

"Chad." He was snapped out of his little trance by his mother, a smile planted on her face, "You really do love her...I've never seen you look so happy."

"Yeah, I do..." He trailed off, not so sure as to why he agreed to it immediately.

...

"You know, you should have a huge Hollywood wedding as well." The brunette's mother-in-law proposed as they drank their coffee.

Sonny set her cup down on the coffee table and let out a smile, "I think that would be a good idea. That is if you are up to it." She said to her husband.

"Of course I am, although we shouldn't plan anything until our shows are wrapped up for the season."

Sonny nodded, that would buy them some time. When their shows did finish for the season, they would just come up with an excuse to put it off longer, until the six months were up so they could get a divorce.

"We couldn't be at the first wedding. But I think the second one will make up for it as long as you do promise us grandchildren one day."

Sonny fought back a giggle as Chad almost choked on the sip of coffee he had in his mouth.

"One day we may have children, when the time is right." The brunette said, amused at Chad's reaction.

"Don't let your careers get in the way," Her father-in-law advised them, setting down his own cup of coffee, "We do want grandchildren before you two are forty."

Sonny felt the corners of her lips curl up, turning into a wider smile.

The thought of having kids one day made her happy, she loved kids and couldn't wait to have them one day when she was in a real marriage.

"Sure, dad." Chad replied, giving Sonny a smile.

Sonny felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she swore she felt a little nervous yet couldn't quite understand why.

After Chad's parent's left, Sonny didn't hesitate in unzipping her dress as she made her way to the bedroom with Chad hot at her heels.

"Need help?" Chad asked, referring to her getting her dress off.

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully at him in response, grabbing her pyjamas and walking into the bathroom to get changed in private.

She still had that feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

...

On Sunday, Chad was woken up by Sonny at a more reasonable hour.

"You and I have that movie premiere in a few days. I need to go shopping for a dress."

"Why do you need me?" He yawned.

"You and me out and about will look good."

"Okay." He relented, yawning again.

"Get up and get dressed." Sonny instructed him, throwing a pair of jeans at him as she laughed.

Chad did as he was told and got up, grinning as he caught Sonny checking him out.

"Do I need to put on a shirt so you stop staring at me?" He teased, slipping the aforementioned jeans on.

He swore she blushed as she looked away. This just made the 'Mackenzie Falls' actor smile.

As they drove to the store Sonny wanted to go to, Chad got out his iPod, connecting it to the sound system.

"You never plug your iPod in." Sonny observed.

"Yeah, well I feel like listening to one song in particular."

Sonny gave him a quizzical look and he smiled as the song he wanted played through the speakers.

_"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_  
_Just like my attitude_  
_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_  
_And change your point of view"_

"This is my song." Sonny laughed. She had performed it a few years earlier on 'So Random' and had recorded it due to her fans wanting a studio version of the song.

"It is."

_"I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time."_

"I don't know why you didn't pursue a music career, you easily could have." Chad pointed out.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "I love music, but acting is my main passion."

_"I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so open hearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_Whatever broke I can make it unbroken_  
_Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden_  
_Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find_  
_Myself and time."_

Sonny began singing along, so Chad decided to sing too, making Sonny laugh a lot as he tried.

_"I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time,_  
_I know I'll find myself in time"_

"You have an amazing voice." Sonny teased him.

"Shut up." Chad replied light-heartedly, making her laugh._  
_  
...

A few days later, Chad was mightily surprised to find Sonny still asleep when she usually would have been up exercising.

He woke up glad that he gotten an extra hour to sleep in for once.

Being a celebrity really could be tough at times, especially being so busy, yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved his job; it really did mean the world to him.

Looking at the time on his cell phone he went over to his sleeping wife, he had to wake her up, otherwise they would be late to the studio.

"Sonny." He said, shaking her gently, "Wake up."

She stirred slightly and he shook her again.

"Chad?" She asked in a daze, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning, we are going to be late if you don't wake up and get ready.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, sitting upright.

"I guess I should make you breakfast." She said, giving him a small smile.

By lunch time, Chad was starving and was looking forward to seeing Sonny for their usual 'lunch date'.

He made his way to her dressing room, bumping into her just outside Tawni's door.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah." She replied, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"You look nice today by the way." Chad complimented her as she shut the dressing room door behind her.

"Thanks," She grinned, happily, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Chad smiled, gazing into her eyes for a brief moment.

Sonny took a step forward and Chad backed her against the wall gently, his arms on either side of her.

His body was pressed up closed to hers; he could feel her breath on him and couldn't resist pushing a strand of hair out of her face, leaving his hand on the side of her face.

There were people walking by, they both knew it.

Chad leant down, bringing Sonny's face to his, as he closed his eyes.

"Well what do we have here?"

Sonny turned her head away and Chad opened his eyes to see who Sonny was looking at.

There before the two actors stood the fourteen year old daughter of the owner of the studio.

Dakota Condor was not someone to mess with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Acting Out: Chapter 11**

"Dakota." Sonny said as happily as she could muster, "How are you girl?"

Sonny knew from past experience that she'd have to be as pleasant as possible to the young girl. Dakota could easily have her father turn around and fire her; although she wasn't sure if he'd do so given the current circumstances.

"It's been a while since I've been here, my daddy has me busy with school work" The young girl spoke with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, "So I heard the two of you got married."

Chad instantly wrapped an arm around his wife's side, "Yes, yes we did." He smiled, hoping to fool the young girl who still after all these years had an obsession with him.

"Chad, Chad, Chad." She said softly, folding her arms over her chest, "How do you expect me to believe you two got married when you are usually always fighting with each other?"

"Because we are in love." Sonny told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl rolled her eyes but paid no further attention to the 'So Random' starlet.

"Chad, why don't you come join me for lunch?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Sonny looked up at Chad and saw in his blue eyes that he was considering saying 'no', but he knew better than that.

"Sure, but Sonny joins us." He told her.

Sonny was a bit taken back at this; she didn't think Chad would stand up for her like that.

She smiled gratefully at him as the spoiled brat in front of them rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'.

The three of them made their way to the cafeteria which was unusually full for the time of day.

Sonny knew that Dakota didn't believe that her marriage to Chad was real; whether it was because she was smart or because she was obsessed with Chad, she didn't know.

Dakota sat down at one of the tables, sitting right next to Chad, "Sonny, be helpful and go get us some lunch."

Sonny mentally cursed at the girl but did as instructed. She found Nico and Grady over by the food, grabbing some sandwiches, and they greeted her happily.

"Hello Mrs Cooper." Nico grinned.

"How are we doing today?" Grady asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she began piling food onto three different plates, "Dakota decided to pay a visit and she is suspicious of the marriage. She is still head over heel in love with Chad." Sonny scoffed.

"Jealous of a little girl?" Nico question Sonny.

"Pft, no. Why would I be?" Sonny asked.

"Well he is your husband." Grady pointed out.

"My husband for media purposes." Sonny said in a hushed tone, "Anyway," She begun, her voice returning to her normal cheery tone, "Eventually it will be over and things will be back to normal."

She picked up the three plates and a bottle of soft drink and made her way back over to the table where Chad and Dakota were.

Chad looked like we wanted to strangle himself and Sonny held back a laugh. It was no secret that he could not stand little Miss Dakota Condor; he only put up with her because of who her father was.

Sonny set the food down and placed the drink in front of Dakota, "I'm just going to go get a drink for Chad and me." Sonny informed the two of them.

Chad gave her a look saying 'don't go' and Sonny winked at him. She was kind of glad that she wasn't the one stuck with Dakota on her own for even a small period of time.

Sonny grabbed two more bottles of soft drink and made her way back to the table, as she went to set them down on the table Chad took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

She was shocked at first, yet instantly closed her eyes as Chad's soft lips caressed her own.

Sonny felt sparks shoot through her entire body; she had not felt this kind of chemistry since her and Chad dated when they were younger.

Chad soon pulled away and his sparkling blue eyes gazed into Sonny's brown ones, "Thanks, Sonshine." He said, lovingly to her, grabbing the drink out of Sonny's hand.

Sonny bit her bottom lip and sat down in the chair on his other side, "You're welcome." She smiled.

Sonny looked over at Dakota who was mortified; she looked like she had been slapped in the face.

It was safe to assume that any doubts she may have had about the validity of their marriage were now gone.

Sonny knew why Chad had kissed her, she figured it was for show as Dakota was sitting right there in front of them.

...

Chad didn't know what possessed him to kiss Sonny like that.

He really didn't.

He knew he liked it though.

He glanced at Sonny as they ate; ignoring the words of the brat besides him that was babbling on about god knows what.

He smiled as he watched his wife scrunch up her nose at the carrots that was mixed in with the rest of the vegetables on her plate. He knew she couldn't stand carrots, she had despised them for as long as Chad could remember.

"Chad!"

The star of 'Mackenzie Falls' returned his attention to the young girl, "Yeah?"

"I said," She whined, "Do you like my hair?"

Chad barely took notice of it but answered to make her happy, "Sure, it's great." He replied, his gaze returning to Sonny who had a small grin on her face.

The couple returned home later that night and as soon as Chad was in the door he grabbed onto Sonny's arm.

"Sonny..." He trailed off.

He watched as her brown orbs focus on him, looking at him curiously.

"About what happened at lunch-"

"Don't worry about it." Sonny interjected, "It was just for show right?"

Chad wasn't sure, he really didn't know what it was.

"Sure," He finally answered, "Hopefully Dakota's obsession with me will decrease."

"I hope so...good acting by the way." She complimented him as she headed towards the bedroom.

Chad was slightly shocked by Sonny's words.

Never had a positive compliment about his acting made him feel a little hurt, yet he couldn't explain why.

...

The night of the movie premiere came around and for once, Chad was ready before Sonny.

Wearing his black tuxedo, Chad already had his hair looking perfect and was waiting impatiently for Sonny to finish getting ready as their limousine was waiting.

When she finally emerged from their bedroom, Chad was in awe.

She looked stunning, more so than usual.

Her dark hair was done in loose curls, her make-up emphasising her eyes. She was wearing a strapless beige dress that made her look simply amazing to say the least.

Chad was mesmerised.

"Do I look alright?" Sonny's bubbly voice asked, bringing him back to reality.

"You look...you look beautiful Sonny." He said rather charmingly.

"You look incredibly handsome." She giggled, "You ready to go?"

Chad didn't reply, he was too busy taking her in.

"You ready to go?" The actress repeated herself, a hint of amusement present in her voice.

"...Yeah," Chad finally managed to say, "Let's go."

He smiled as Sonny looped her arm with his own and they made their way downstairs to the limousine.

...

"Chad, Sonny! Over here!" A photographer shouted out to them on the red carpet.

Sonny looked over in their direction and Chad wrapped an arm around her waist as they both posed for the picture.

As they moved down the red carpet, they posed for a countless amount of pictures as well as talking to some interviewers.

"Sonny, how is the show going?" A female interviewer asked her.

"It's going great, the cast are my family really and we are happy to be doing what we are doing."

"And you're here with your husband tonight?"

"Yes," Sonny answered, looking over at her blonde husband who was only a couple metres away talking to another interviewer.

"How are things going with the two of you?"

"They are going great; filming our shows at the same studio gives us that extra bit of time together and that really helps a lot."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years? Still married?"

"Yes, still married. Hopefully I will still be acting and maybe even have a child." She replied without a second thought.

"You are a good actress, you've guess starred in a few drama series over the years and really have talent. We are sure you will still be in the industry in ten years."

"Of course she will." She heard Chad say from behind her.

She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

The actresses' smile grew even bigger at this, "Thanks, honey." She giggled.

"You're welcome." He murmured into her ear, his breath making her shiver slightly.

Chad reached out to hold Sonny's hand as they walked into the cinema (not long later) and took their seats, she was relieved for some odd reason when he didn't let go of her hand.

Even in the darkness.

...

Chad decided to skip the after parties for once, deciding to take Sonny out to get some ice-cream instead.

"This is good." She said, licking her ice-cream cone.

They were sitting at a small ice-cream shop in a booth together; the paparazzi were outside waiting for them so Chad was in no rush to leave.

"I thought chocolate was your favourite flavour," Chad noted, "So why vanilla?"

She shrugged as he swallowed a spoonful, "I like some change every now and then."

"Well I am content with my strawberry flavoured ice-cream." He smiled at her, loving how his smile could make her smile.

"I love this side of you." Sonny commented.

"What side?"

"The easy, laid back side. You aren't some big star right now...but you probably will be once we walk outside."

"Meaning?" He questioned her.

"Meaning that when we go out there you will be all proper...you will act to look good for them and I'm not talking about us acting together. I mean in general, you wouldn't ever be willing to look like a little bit of a fool in front of the media."

"Well, I can be spontaneous remember?" He reminded her, referring to the night they went to the beach.

"Okay then, let's go out there then." She said, standing up.

Chad shoved a final spoonful into his mouth and got up as Sonny licked her ice-cream cone, being careful not to get it on her dress.

"Let's go then." Chad said, reaching out to hold Sonny's free hand, interlacing their fingers together.

They made their way outside; the paparazzi immediately began taking photos as they walked outside.

Chad was a little curious as to what Sonny would do; the actor knew she would do something.

"How's the ice-cream, Sonny?" A photographer asked her.

"Why don't I let Chad tell you?" She asked giggling, catching Chad off-guard by shoving the ice-cream in his face.

She was laughing still as she pulled the cone away revealing ice-cream all over his mouth, to the paparazzi.

The brown-eyed girl had a wide smile on her face; her eyes were sparkling as Chad didn't know how to react.

Sonny seemed to solve this problem for him; she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it towards her own, placing her lips on his gently.

Chad was shocked to say the least and had no idea that she would respond this way. Her lips caressed his softly as she skilfully got the ice-cream off his mouth.

She pulled away leaving Chad a little breathless; her eyes were still sparkling as the paparazzi took their photos.

He didn't care if the ice-cream made him look like a fool and he didn't know why that was.

All he knew was that Sonny Monroe was capable of making him feel like no one else could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Acting Out: Chapter 12**

Sonny was all smiles when they got home; she was happy that she and Chad had kissed again but more happy that he was able to be laid back in front of the cameras for once.

"I'm going to sleep." Chad said almost instantly.

"Don't forget that you have to pack for Wisconsin tomorrow. We have a red eye flight tomorrow night, remember?"

"I know and I promise I'll pack tomorrow...goodnight." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight." She smiled back.

...

Chad began packing the next day as promised, having no idea what clothes to take as he had never been to Wisconsin before and didn't know how cold it would be at the current time of year.

"How cold will it be?" He asked Sonny as she packed her own case.

"It'll be a bit cold."

"How cold?"

"How about I just pack your clothes for you?" She proposed.

"I like that idea." He chuckled.

"You know...my family all watch your show." She informed him.

"Really?

"Yeah, so you will have something to make conversation about." She told him, "Oh, I do have a cousin who is kind of obsessed with you but I don't think she will be there thankfully for you."

"Jealous?"

"No," She laughed, "She is actually a little psychotic. Thank god she is in college in Nashville."

"I hope the rest of your relatives are normal."

"They are like me." Sonny replied.

"Oh crap." The actor teased, resulting in Sonny throwing a pillow across the room at him.

...

The flight back to Milwaukee took a little over three hours and a half and Chad was complaining the whole flight as there was a baby crying the whole time.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she and Chad got into an awaiting taxi cab; her husband was still complaining.

She didn't pay attention to him as the taxi man put their suitcases in the boot of the car.

As they left the airport, Sonny gave him the address to her grandmother's house.

"I thought we were going to a hotel." The actor pointed out.

"It's too early to check in," Sonny told him, glancing at the time on her cell phone, "We'll see everyone for a couple hours and then go check in somewhere."

Chad let out an impatient sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sonny looked over and smiled to herself.

Many found Chad's impatience as one of his main flaws but Sonny always secretly liked it to an extent; even if she generally showed her annoyance to him.

When they arrived at her Grandmother's house not too long later, Sonny hoped out the car with a huge smile plastered on her face.

This was the house she had come to as a child; it still amazed her how her grandmother could live in such a huge house all on her own.

"Does your Grandmother know?" Chad asked as the taxi man handed us our luggage after Chad paid him.

Sonny waited for the taxi man to get back in the cab and drive away before she answered her husband, "No, I spoke with my mum yesterday. She thinks it would be better for her to think we are in a happy marriage opposed to a fake one."

"Fair enough." The blonde actor shrugged, grabbing both their bags, "Let's get this weekend over with." He said, making his way to the front door.

Sonny made her way to the front door with him and knocked on it when they got there.

"Best behaviour?"

Chad rolled his eyes at her, "Yes, mum."

Sonny let out a giggle and Chad smiled in response.

"Sonny!"

Sonny looked to see the front door was open and her loving grandmother, with her curly grey hair and brown eyes, was standing in front of her.

"Grandma!" Sonny yelled happily, hugging her tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sonny. I haven't seen you since Christmas. Introduce me to your husband." She said, once letting go of her, as she noticed Chad standing there.

"Grandma, this is Chad. Chad, my grandma." The brunette introduced the two.

Chad smiled at Sonny's grandmother and held out his hand to shake her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Sonny smiled even wider as her grandmother ignored Chad's outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Now let me show you up to your room." She said, indicating us to follow her inside.

"Oh, we're not staying here, Grandma." Sonny replied instantly.

"We don't want to impose Mrs Monroe." Chad added.

"It's no problem at all, I'd rather you stay here than in some hotel. I could do with the company anyway." She told the pair, "Oh and Chad, you can just call me Grandma."

Sonny bit her bottom lip; she knew Chad would not be pleased in staying here when they could be at some luxurious hotel where staff could give in to every single one of his requests.

"You can stay in your mum's room as it is much bigger than your bedroom." She said, heading for the staircase.

She took the couple up to the bedroom that, "I'll let you two settle in, I'll go make some cookies."

After closing the door behind her Sonny grabbed her suitcase off Chad and went and set it down.

"This isn't all that bad," He husband remarked, "I take it that's our own bathroom through that door."

Sonny looked over to where Chad had indicated and nodded, "Yeah."

"When's your mum coming? The party is tomorrow isn't it?"

Sonny nodded again, "She is coming later this afternoon; she couldn't get the day off work. You're sleeping on the floor I hope you know."

Chad gave Sonny a look and she laughed.

"I'm just teasing you."

She couldn't do that to him.

...

Chad was relieved when they left the house that afternoon as Sonny wanted to go shopping for a new outfit for the party the following night.

Sonny got the keys for her grandmother's car and insisted on driving because she knew the way to the exact store she wanted to go to.

The actor took in the scenery around him, "There aren't paparazzi out here are there?"

"No," Sonny replied, not taking her eyes off the road, "But then again you did spill the beans that we'd be here so most likely there will be some floating about."

Chad couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Am I going to have to meet all your family and friends tomorrow and act as the perfect husband?"

"Well yeah," Sonny replied, glancing at him briefly, "We got to keep up the act."

"Easily can be done," Chad declared, "We can make this work for the sake of both of our shows."

Once they arrived at the store, Sonny got out of the car instantly and grabbed Chad as soon as he got out too, pulling him along into the shop.

"Come on." She giggled.

Chad studied her as she immediately began scouring the clothing racks, pulling out numerous dresses to try on. She looked happy, truly happy.

He hadn't seen her like this in a long time, especially because he was in her company.

"How about this?" Sonny asked him, holding up a fluoro pink dress that had ruffles all over it.

"It's...nice." Chad lied, not wanting to hurt Sonny's feelings.

"I'm just messing around," Sonny laughed, "I'd never wear it."

She finally found a dress and wouldn't let him see it as she went to go find someone to go try it on.

A salesgirl escorted Sonny into the changing room a moment later and Chad sat outside it, waiting for her.

"What's it like?" Chad called out after a couple minutes.

"It's perfect." Sonny replied. He could tell there was a smile on her face.

"Come show me." Chad yelled out to her.

"No, no one can see what I'm wearing until tomorrow." His wife protested.

He'd never understand women.

...

When they returned home to her grandma's house for dinner, Sonny couldn't stop laughing at Chad as they walked in the door.

He had been reminiscing the time they tried to break up Marshall and Miss Bitterman at 'Lookout Mountain'.

"Sonny."

"Hey mum." Sonny greeted her mum, seeing her standing there with her Grandma, "How was your flight?"

"Good...how are the two of you?" She asked, noting how at ease the couple were for being in an unwilling marriage.

"We're good, mum."

She eyed the pair suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Dinner is ready." Sonny's grandma announced, coming out from the kitchen and breaking the short silence.

...

"I'm pretty tired; I think I'm going to go to bed." Chad announced later that night.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Sonny said standing up beside him, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Sonny, can I just talk to you for a minute before you go up to bed?" Her mum asked her.

"Sure mum." She replied, telling Chad to go on up without her.

Connie pulled her daughter aside, "What are you doing, sharing a room with your husband?" She asked a little frantically.

"Mum that sounded so wrong." Sonny laughed, "Its fine, we are making it work." She assured her.

"I trust you Sonny; I just don't trust him a lot. You were heartbroken last time when things ended between the two of you."

"That wasn't his fault, it was mine as well. We both decided to end things mum."

"Just, don't get too caught up in all this...is keeping 'So Random' on air really worth all this?" She asked her daughter.

Sonny blinked a few times before responding, "Yes...you know how much 'So Random' means to me."

"Okay, just be careful honey. You have a lot at stake...it's not only your show that you could lose, you could lose Chad as well."

Sonny said goodnight to her before retreating upstairs; the words that her mother told her, lingering in the back of her mind.

She could lose Chad as well.

...

"Don't worry, I won't try anything funny with you." The 'Mackenzie Falls' actor chuckled as his wife came into the bedroom.

She gave him a weak smile, "I trust you, I know we can sleep together...in the bed," She added, "Without anything happening."

The following morning Chad woke up feeling happy.

Sonny wasn't beside him and he came downstairs to find her cooking breakfast with her grandmother, a guy around his age was sitting at the table talking to them.

"Morning." Sonny greeted him, "I'll be right back, just going to go wake up mum for breakfast."

Sonny left and the male at the table made his presence known.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper." He commented.

Chad smiled, "Why yes I am." He said a little cockily, holding out his hand to shake his.

"I'm Jake, it's nice to meet Sonny's husband." He introduced himself, shaking his hand.

"How do you know Sonny?" He asked Jake.

"Sonny and I used to date."

"Oh...nice to meet you." Chad said as politely as he could.

For some reason he felt a little jealous, this was the guy that Sonny had dated after him and her had broken up.

"I watch your show, you're good." Jake complimented him.

"Thanks." Chad replied a little uncertainly.

"Jake is here because he delivers my groceries for me." Sonny's grandmother explained.

Chad sat down at the table opposite him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was a little shocked to hear you and Sonny got married after you broke up the first time." Jake told the actor.

"Yeah, but what can I say...we love each other." Chad said proudly, rubbing it in Sonny's ex-boyfriend's face slightly.

"Sonny's great, how's her show going?"

"It's going good." Sonny answered, walking back into the kitchen.

As she walked past, Chad grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Sonny seemed a little surprised but quickly relaxed into him.

"I caught you." Chad chuckled.

"I wasn't even falling." Sonny giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Acting Out: Chapter 13**

"Chad, do you want to come into town with me again today?" Sonny asked as she ran her fingers through her hair after she had finished getting ready.

"Yeah, why not? I'll probably never come back to Wisconsin ever again." He teased her, making her laugh.

"I want to go check out my favourite music store; it's about time I get a new guitar." She told him, tossing various items in her handbag and unplugging her cell phone from where it had been charging.

"Don't you already have like four?" He asked amusement evident in his voice.

"You can never have too many guitars; kind of like shoes," The brunette declared, "A girl can never have too many shoes."

Chad chuckled, "Okay, let's go then." He relented, standing up.

...

The 'Mackenzie Falls' actor watched intently as the woman in front of him looked at a row of guitars that were hanging on the wall of the shop.

She looked so happy and it gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain.

"What do you think of this one?" Sonny asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A Gibson?" He asked knowing they were fairly pricey and that Sonny wasn't always one to splurge.

Sonny nodded, "Black and acoustic." She smiled.

"It's nice, you should play it."

Sonny smiled and gently got it off the rack and sat down on a nearby stool. The brunette began playing an amazing chord progression; she really knew how to play.

"You're good." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She smiled, "I think I'll get it."

"I think you should, it's a nice guitar."

Later that afternoon Sonny took Chad to a beautiful park where they got a hotdog each for a late lunch as they hadn't eaten yet.

"I rarely eat these." Chad commented as they walked along a path.

"That's right; you are used to lobsters all the time." His wife teased.

"I don't do the whole normal thing a lot. You know that." He pointed out.

They both had sunnies on, hoping to go by unnoticed for the afternoon.

"Well, we can be normal now. Let's go sit by the lake." Sonny said, grabbing his free hand with her own.

Chad took the remaining bite from his hot dog as Sonny dragged him in the direction of the lake.

"I used to come here sometime with friends." She told him as they sat down near the edge of the water.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sat there, "You'll get to see them tonight won't you?"

She simply nodded as she finished off her hot dog, "Thanks for coming again. It means a lot, it really does."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

"You know I love my career and I know you do too, but do you ever wish you could turn it off sometimes?" She asked him seriously.

Chad let out a small sigh and leant backwards so he could lie down on the grass, Sonny did the same instantly so he still had an arm around her.

"Yes, I do." He whispered.

"Then why don't you ever take a break? Just so you can have some time to yourself?"

"I don't know because my career is the only thing I know, the only thing I'm good at. I've had a career since I was a few years old."

"You're a good person Chad, you may drive me crazy at times but you are a good person." She assured him.

Chad smiled, comforted by her words.

She rolled into him, "I couldn't choose a better person to be married to right now."

"Right back at you." He murmured as he held his wife in his arms.

He was happy just lying there with her.

It felt right.

...

"I need to get ready." Chad declared when they got back to Sonny's grandmother's house.

The brunette laughed, "Yeah, you will take longer than me to get ready." She said, referring to the party. From experience, she knew Chad took forever to get ready to go out places.

"Shut up." He chuckled.

"You know it's true." She pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right." He laughed.

"I'm just going to play my new guitar, when you're done getting ready I'll get ready. Otherwise we'll be fighting over the hairdryer." She teased.

"Shut up." The blonde retorted playfully.

...

Chad was proud of himself to say the least, he was ready a whole hour early for the party. He was downstairs watching television as he waited for Sonny to get ready.

He wasn't really paying attention to the television; he was browsing the internet on his phone, looking at some of the stories about him and Sonny over the past month and a half or so.

They had fought a lot but really had been getting along well as of recently; he really hadn't been so happy in a long time. Sonny brought out the best in him.

There were numerous photos of them and the recent ones he knew they both seemed genuinely happy, the smiles were not ones that they could fake.

He had really been happier the past week, and even more so being in Wisconsin with Sonny.

"Sonny it's time to go." Sonny's mum called up the stairs, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I'll be in the car waiting."

"Okay, I'm coming." Sonny yelled back as Connie walked out the front door.

Chad adjusted his tie and then looked up to see his wife walking gracefully down the stairs.

She was wearing a silvery-metallic coloured dress that was strapless and was short. The heels she wore matched the dress and her dark hair was in loose curls, cascading around her shoulders.

He was awestruck.

Chad always thought of Sonny as beautiful; but tonight she just looked simply stunning.

She was breath-takingly captivating and he was temporarily speechless.

"You look good." Sonny told him as came to the bottom of the stairs.

He couldn't speak for a few seconds and eventually could respond, "You look amazing."

Sonny's smile made him smile.

Her smile was simply contagious and he couldn't help himself.

"You ready to go?" She asked, putting her phone in her clutch.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

She linked her arm with his and they made their way out to the car that Sonny's mum was waiting for them in.

...

Once arriving at the venue and walking inside, Sonny immediately spotted her Grandma talking to Lucy.

"Grandma! Lucy!" She squealed, hugging each of them.

Chad stood aside a bit as Sonny began speaking to her Grandma at a hundred words a minute.

Lucy noticed him and gave him a hug. He had met her several times over the years when she came to visit Sonny.

"So, how's the marriage going?" Lucy asked, putting emphasise on the word 'marriage'.

Chad looked around to make sure no one heard her.

"You know?" He asked.

His wife's best friend nodded her head, "Sonny tells me everything. I'm her best friend remember."

Chad didn't get a chance to respond to his wife's best friend as Sonny was done talking to her Grandma and grabbed his hand, "Let me go introduce you to my family." She said before telling Lucy that they'd see her later on.

Chad swore he met every single living relative that Sonny had, but he didn't really mind that much. He was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself and he could tell that Sonny was enjoying herself as well.

As the waiters came around offering champagne, he politely turned it down as did Sonny. Neither had really drunk since Vegas.

There was a DJ at the party and Chad found himself up talking to him whilst Sonny went to go say hello to some old friends. He wanted to talk to someone his own age and that wasn't Sonny's ex-boyfriend as he was there also.

"You are that actor from that television show aren't you?" He asked him.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Your Sonny's husband right?"

Chad nodded, concluding that practically everyone on this side of town must have known Sonny.

"I grew up with her and never pictured her as the type to get married on impulse."

"It was planned," Chad lied, "We just never had a reception or anything. It was very small."

"No reception?" The DJ asked in astonishment, "Did you get your first dance as husband and wife?"

"No, we didn't."

Before Chad could protest, the DJ grabbed the microphone and turned down the music on his controls, "Hello everyone, how are we all enjoying Mrs Nancy Monroe's sixty-fifth birthday? Here with me I have Chad Dylan Cooper who recently married our very own Sonny Monroe and I have just learnt that the two never got their first dance as husband and wife."

"You don't have to do this." Chad protested, but the DJ went on.

"Sonny Monroe, can you please come to the dance floor while I find an awesome song for the two of you to dance to?"

...

Sonny looked up from talking to one of her old school friends and she saw Chad standing on the stage.

For once, he didn't look comfortable on the stage so she knew he hadn't arranged this for her.

Regardless though; she made her way to the dance floor and Chad stepped down from the stage as music began to blast through the speakers.

The party-guests crowded around the dance floor to watch them and Sonny handed her clutch over to Lucy.

_"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth" _

Sonny smiled as she recognised the song and Chad held out his hand to take hers.

Sonny placed her hand in his and he led her onto into the very centre of the dance floor.

"Kiss her!" Sonny's grandmother yelled out to them over the music, making them smile.

A few other people yelled out in agreement and Chad placed his hands on Sonny's waist, "Should we?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders and gave him a grin, "It's up to you Mr Cooper."

She was surprised that Chad instantly leant down, placing his lips on hers.

Sonny kissed him back immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_"When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside"_

Sonny broke away from the kiss and everyone started clapping.

"Let's dance Mrs Cooper." Chad murmured to his wife.

_"When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me_

_In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth"_

Sonny felt butterflies in her stomach as the song came to an end and he spun her around one last time.

She was gazing into Chad's eyes as the song came to an end and he let go of her, all the while keeping his eyes transfixed on her own.

His eyes were sparkling and Sonny Monroe surprised herself by kissing Chad tenderly on the lips once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Acting Out: Chapter 14**

As he pulled away from the kiss, Chad didn't care that all Sonny's friends and relatives were watching them.

He had feelings for her, he knew that now and he couldn't help but smile back at her. There were no cameras on them; they didn't have to fake anything at all.

Chad placed a hand on her back and led her off the dance floor, where Sonny's mum gave them a curious look.

Sonny was all smiles as they sat down at a table; she began eating some of the snacks that were on it as she watched her grandmother dance.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked after watching her for a moment.

She turned her gaze to him, the smile on her face growing a little bigger, "Nothing much, I'm just happy to be back home."

"Dare I say it, but it's nice to be here." The actor confessed.

Sonny smiled even wider, although Chad didn't think it was possible, "Being married to you isn't so bad."

"You make a good wife." Chad admitted, "Well, as long as you don't get up at five tomorrow. We are kind of on a holiday."

Sonny giggled, "Don't worry; I am definitely not going to be getting up early."

As the party started to die down, and after the couple danced some more, Chad was a little shocked that Sonny wanted to leave. He figured she would want to stay until the very end.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Sonny murmured in his ear, reaching for his hand.

"I don't mind waiting around if you want to." He said, taking in her perfume.

"No, I want to leave." She affirmed.

Sonny began saying goodbye to the remaining guests but Chad was in a daze and was wondering where Sonny wanted to take him at this time of night.

She grabbed the keys out of her bag as they made their way to Lucy's sister's car.

"I'll drive." She told him.

"Well doesn't look like I have much choice." Chad laughed, as Sonny was already getting in the driver's seat of the car.

She began driving and Chad had no clue where she was taking him; Milwaukee was like a foreign country to him as he had never been in his life.

"It's a little cold out." Chad observed.

Sonny shrugged and let out a laugh, "You get used to it, plus we don't have to stay long."

Around twenty minutes later Sonny pulled up to the shoreline. He took in the sign that read 'Bradford Beach'.

"You brought me here to swim in the cold?" He asked, confused.

His wife let out a giggle, "No, we're just going to go sit in the sand."

He saw her take her heels off before stepping out the car so he took his own shoes off and loosened his tie.

"It's a bit cold." Sonny commented as Chad got out the car.

"Did you want my jacket?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head, "No, I'll live." She replied reaching out to grab his hand, "Come on." She said, leading him down onto the sand.

The moonlight shone down on them and Chad was lost in thought, wondering why Sonny would bring him to the beach of all places.

He was soon snapped out of his trance as Sonny sat down and let go of his hand, "Let's sit here." She said bubbly.

Chad sat down besides her and looked at the ocean with was shimmering under the moonlight.

"It's not that bad here is it?"

Chad laughed, "No," He admitted, "I thought your grandmother would live on a farm. You told me stories about growing up on one."

Sonny laughed at this, "Don't trust everything you hear about Wisconsin. I used to visit my grandma all the time when I was younger because we weren't that far away. When my dad left, my mom and I moved in with her."

Chad was a little shock to hear her mention her father. She rarely did when they used to go out and only knew he abandoned Sonny and her mum, leaving them for another woman.

"He tried to make contact with me a few months back actually." Sonny said, "My mum told me he came to LA and everything but I refused to see him. He never made the effort to come see me until I got on 'So Random'."

"You think he is after your money and fame?" Chad questioned her.

"I don't know, I don't know him." She replied honestly, looking over at him, "You're lucky that your parents love you...even if they are living on the other side of the country and you don't get to see them a lot."

Chad gazed into her brown eyes and could see there was some hurt in them. He realised he wanted nothing more at that moment to be able to take that pain away.

"So why the beach?" Chad asked suddenly, wanting to try and make Sonny thing about something else.

Sonny wrapped her arms around herself due to the cold and Chad shuffled over to be closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is the place where I was when I got the phone call saying they wanted me to star in 'So Random." She smiled, "It is my favourite place in the world. Whenever I come back home; I can't not come here. I love it too much."

"So if you had to choose between spending time at the studio or just sitting here like this right here, which would you prefer?" The actor asked, intrigued.

"If it was with you like this," Sonny began, "I'd choose here hands down."

Chad smiled warmly at her; he knew it wasn't one of those posed smiles he did for the media, it was a true one. One he realised he reserved for Sonny and only for Sonny.

Chad contemplated whether or not he should lean in to kiss her. He was mentally deliberating whether he should or not.

"It's raining." His wife said, tearing him away from his internal struggles.

It was only then Chad realised it was indeed raining; he didn't even care that it would be ruining his hair.

He stood up and grabbed Sonny's hands, pulling her up in the process.

"We should go back." He told her.

They made their way back to the car and were completely soaked by the time they got in it.

Sonny was giggling and handed Chad the keys, "You can drive back."

"I love the rain." She said as they drove off from the beach.

"I know." Chad recalled.

Sonny turned the heating on in the car as they drove back, arriving there a little after one am.

"The lights are all off." Sonny observed at they parked the car out the front of the house, "Either Grandma is still partying or she is home asleep already." She laughed.

They got out the car and ran through the rain and up to the front door. Sonny quickly unlocked it and they quickly got inside to get out of the rain, locking the door after them.

It was dark inside, Chad felt Sonny grab his hand and lead him upstairs in the dark house. She clearly had done it countless times before.

As they pulled up to the house Sonny felt as if she was flying.

They got out the car and quickly made their way to the front door, quickly unlocking the door to get in the warmth.

Locking the door behind her, Sonny was holding back her laughter as she found the situation completely hilarious.

They were soaking wet and her grandmother and mother clearly were asleep as the house was pitch black.

Sonny grabbed Chad's hand and led him upstairs in the dark, being careful not to make nay noise so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Sonny giggled as soon as she was back in their bedroom and kicked her heels off as Chad closed the bedroom door after her.

"We are so wet." She laughed, pushing some of her wet hair off her face.

Chad pulled his jacket off, tossing it aside lazily, and pulled his tie up over his head after he took off his shoes and socks.

"I think we need a shower." Sonny suggested, "We are drenched and need to get dry and dressed into warm clothes."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on, and she was surprised to see that Chad followed her in there.

He had a small smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling, and Sonny couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What?" She questioned him with a giggle escaping her lips again.

"Nothing," He replied, "I'm just assuming that you will need help getting out of that dress." The blonde told her.

Sonny nodded and turned around, holding up her wet hair so Chad could undo the zip.

She felt his cold hands touch her back and it sent shivers down her spine; she knew it wasn't because of the cold though.

"You look beautiful Sonny, even when you're all wet like this." He whispered.

When her dress was unzipped she turned around to face Chad again and she found herself lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

It was clear to her now.

She loved him.

Sonny Monroe loved Chad Dylan Cooper.

The actress couldn't say a word as she came to terms with her new-found realisation. She was speechless.

"I'm really glad that I came." Chad admitted, "I had a really good time here tonight with you." He smiled.

Sonny let out a smile and Chad went on.

"I hope you know that you looked absolutely stunning tonight." He told her, placing a hand on her wet cheek, "You still do."

Sonny still couldn't say a word, so she did what felt right.

She placed her hands on his chest and leant up to kiss her husband, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.

Chad instantly wrapped an arm around Sonny's small waist and Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Their lips moved in unison and Sonny didn't care that they were soaking wet, all that mattered to her was him. She heard him let out a small moan and he brought her in closer to him.

Before she knew it her arms were no longer around his neck, they had trailed down and had begun to unbutton his shirt. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, it just felt right.

After unbuttoning his shirt she pushed it off his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Chad's hands moved up to her waist and he lifted her up to him, allowing Sonny to wrap her legs around his middle. She wrapped an arm around his neck again, as Chad supported her up by holding under her bottom, her other hand was on his face.

Not breaking the kiss, Chad carefully walked back into the bedroom, Sonny moaned into his mouth as their tongues moved together rhythmically.

Chad broke the kiss as he set Sonny down on the bed, helping her get out of her dress. He held himself up over her and brought his lips back to hers, holding her face in his hands.

The brunette's hands trailed down to Chad's pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping them. Chad broke the kiss and quickly pulled them off, tossing them aside absentmindedly.

He placed his lips on Sonny's neck, sucking on it gently making her moan involuntarily.

"Chad." She groaned.

He returned his lips to hers but she pulled away breathlessly, "Make love to me."

She opened her eyes to see his blue ones looking at her in all their glory.

He kissed her again allowing their passion to completely take over as the rain fell outside, the sound crashing against the roof as their lips crashed together.

It would be a night neither would ever forget.


	15. Chapter 15

**Acting Out: Chapter 15**

Waking up the following morning; Sonny was glad that she could recall the events of the previous night, unlike the time that they slept together in Vegas.

Sonny Monroe had slept with Chad Dylan Cooper for a second time; this time however, they were both fully aware of what was happening.

They both wanted it.

Sonny was in Chad's arms, the sheets covering their naked bodies, her hair strewn out over the both of them.

She had never felt so happy; it was like nothing else in the world mattered as she laid in her husband's arms. Sure, they didn't get married out of love but that's all Sonny could feel for him now.

She watched him sleep, looking up at him from the comfort of his arms and she wondered how they had finally ended up like this.

They had known each other for years now and had grown up together over the years. They weren't just kids anymore, they were adults. They were more mature; they had both grown and become successful actors.

She studied him and smiled at how his blonde hair fell over his face slightly; she reached up carefully to move it out of his face, being gentle so she wouldn't wake him up.

He was gorgeous; there was no doubt about that.

Sonny was captivated by him and couldn't tear her eyes off him as he slept.

He really was charming, endearing and amazing. She really could see why so many girls threw themselves at him when given the chance.

She felt so happy that she was with him, that she belonged to him.

With a smile on her face, she wondered what the future would have in store for them. They were together now weren't they? Would they just stay married and continue to date in a sense, or would they break up and just date each other again in the public eye? Sonny had no idea.

It wasn't too long later that he woke up; letting out a yawn.

"Morning." She greeted him.

He rubbed his eyes with his hand before wrapping it around Sonny again, "Morning." He murmured, kissing her lips softly.

She eased into the kiss instantly; he was by far, way too intoxicating for his own good.

Sonny smiled widely at him, "Last night was...wow." She breathed out once Chad pulled away from the kiss, her lips lingering on his.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can remember it this time."

Sonny laughed, knowing that he was referring to them sleeping together in Vegas on the night they got drunkenly married.

She began absentmindedly tracing circles on his bare chest with her fingertips and couldn't help but be honest with him, "You were my first I hope you know."

"And your second." Chad teased, a grin on his face.

"Shut up." Sonny giggled as her husband kissed her forehead lightly.

"Being serious though, Sonny," He said, kissing the tip of her nose swiftly, "You were my first too."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, lady's man is a virgin?" Sonny asked in astonishment, looking into his blue eyes, a surprised smile on her face.

"Was a virgin." He corrected his wife, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I never would have thought you still would be." The brunette confessed, "I mean, I knew you were when we used to date but I thought since then you would have slept with someone as you have been linked with a lot of girls since you went out with me."

"I have morals; I didn't want to sleep with just anyone. It had to be with someone special, someone who means a lot to me." He explained.

"I mean a lot to you?"

Chad nodded and let go of Sonny slightly to roll onto his side to face her, "Most definitely."

She smiled happily and felt so content. Things between them finally seemed perfect.

"Can we just lay here like this for a while? I doubt my mother will be up and my Grandma won't come in knowing we are in here together." Sonny whispered.

"Of course, I'll stay here for as long as you want me to." He promised her.

She moved in closer to him and he placed his hand on her bare lower back, caressing it softly with his thumb.

She felt guilty; he really was a great guy and she had been making everything difficult over the course of their marriage, all because she wanted an extra season of 'So Random'.

"I'm sorry for all the games I've been playing, for trying to make you look bad in front of Mr Condor." She apologised.

"I'm sorry too; you weren't the only one who was trying to get an extra season of your show." He said gently.

"What do we do about that?" Sonny asked, referring to the extra season for their shows that was up for grabs.

"We tell Mr Condor we don't want it." Chad suggested a few seconds later.

"Really?" Sonny asked in shock, "You really would tell him you don't want an extra season?

The actor nodded and Sonny responded by pressing her lips against his, placing her hands on his chest as Chad eased into the kiss.

She felt so close to him and didn't want to leave his warm embrace, she was in pure bliss.

Sonny loved him so much; he had been a big part of her life ever since she was sixteen years old and now she realised that she couldn't live without him anymore. She was so thankful that she got a second chance at their relationship.

They belonged together, she could see that now.

"Sonshine." Chad murmured into her mouth, pulling away and trailing kisses down her neck, suckling on her collarbone.

Sonny kept her eyes closed and grinned at the nickname, knowing he wasn't messing around by calling her by it this time.

"Chad." She moaned softly.

He returned his mouth to hers and propped himself on top of her, making sure as to not break the kiss.

Sonny placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling away only slightly.

"I love you." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at her husband.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her in amazement.

"Sonny..." He trailed off, completely taken back at what she had said.

Sonny looked up at him curiously, wondering why he trailed off and wondered why he wouldn't say anything else.

Chad sighed but didn't say anything; he returned his lips to Sonny's as if she said nothing at all.

Sonny pulled away after giving in for only a slight second and looked at him in astonishment, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sonny, please don't make a big deal out of this." He spoke, looking into the brunette's brown eyes, "Can we just live in the moment and enjoy ourselves?" He questioned her, brushing a hand through her sprawled out hair.

"So what, is this like a one night stand for you?" Sonny questioned him, on the verge of tears still.

"We are married Sonny. It's not like I will leave you, I want to be with you still."

"What, because you have to because we are married?" Sonny asked with a tear falling down her cheek, as she got out from under Chad, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around herself.

Chad got up and quickly put on his boxer shorts hurriedly.

"No, it's not like that Sonny. Can we just go back to how we were a moment ago?"

"What, with you on top of me?" Sonny snapped as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration, trying to decide what she was going to do.

"No...well yes." The blonde corrected himself.

Sonny shook her head in disgust and grabbed her suitcase that was on the other side of the room; shoving all her belongings in frantically, not bothering to do a good job.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, confused.

"I'm packing." Sonny replied, dejectedly.

"I can see that. But why?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going home." She responded, not bothering to look him in the eyes. She knew it would hurt even more to look into them.

"Our flight isn't until tonight." Chad pointed out.

"I'll get an earlier one. I'm Sonny Monroe after all." She said. She didn't believe in using her fame to her advantage most the time but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Stay and talk things through with me." Chad pleaded with her as she grabbed some jeans and a shirt, getting dressed into them as quickly as she could, not caring that Chad was watching. He saw enough off her the night before and quite frankly, she couldn't care what he saw of her now.

"No, I've said what I wanted to say." She told him, putting on a jacket and some shoes.

"Sonny, please." He begged her, grabbing her arm gently.

She got caught in his gaze for a moment and she was right, it hurt even more. His eyes were sparkling, even through his concern for her.

Sonny eventually shook his hand off her arm and zipped up her suitcase, grabbing her handbag in the process.

"I love you, Chad...That's all I'm going to say." She said through her tears, not daring to meet his eyes again.

She grabbed her things and opened the bedroom door and as she was about to step out, Chad tried to stop her again.

"Sonny, please don't go. Please, stay." Chad pleaded with her again, making Sonny stop for just a moment.

"I'm going to take my Grandma's car to the airport. She has a spare key, so take her with you when you get your flight back tonight...please don't follow me. Just let me go." She said the last part adamantly.

With that, Sonny left; the tears streaming down her face. They only fell harder with every step she took as she headed down the stairs.

She grabbed her Grandma's keys when she got downstairs and was thankful that no one else was up to try and stop her from leaving, to see her in her current state.

Rushing out to her Grandma's car; Sonny quickly threw her bags in and put some sunnies on to hide her tear-stricken eyes.

She cried the whole way to the airport, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

She couldn't believe that after having such a great weekend together, that things could turn so bad in a blink of an eye.

Sonny reflected back to when they were younger and dating.

Chad never once said to her that he loved her back then. Now it was worst though as she had said it to him whilst married to him and he didn't reciprocate the feelings at all. He was too concerned with having her naked underneath him.

It wasn't hard for her to get a flight home, she only had to wait half an hour and soon enough she was on her way to LA. Being famous did have its advantages sometimes.

She loved Chad, yet he still didn't love her even after all this time and after all they had gone through together.

Sonny loved him more than she ever thought she possibly could have.

...

He was stupid; completely stupid.

Chad watched her leave and when she was gone; he shut the front door quietly as to not awaken Sonny's mum or grandmother. He had followed her downstairs and stopped, seeing her drive away.

He returned up to their room and he flopped down on the bed letting out a heavy sigh.

What had he done?

Chad closed his eyes and held his face in his hands.

She had told him not to go after her; she was adamant that he stay and he couldn't blame her.

He had acted like such a moron all because he couldn't handle it properly when she told him that she loved him.

He had majorly screwed up.

Sonny would never forgive him; Chad knew this.

He knew that she would hate him forever now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Acting Out: Chapter 16**

The flight back for Sonny was pure torture. She was so thankful to be in first class though as there was hardly anyone in there except for a man and a girl who Sonny presumed was his daughter as she didn't look over ten years old.

She had her sunglasses on to cover her eyes that still had tears in them, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she looked out the window that was next to her and into the clouds.

She was still dwelling on what had happened and somehow it hurt more and more with each and every moment that passed.

"Miss, would you like some champagne?" The hostess offered her.

Sonny tore her eyes off the window and shook her head at the hostess, "No, thank you. I'm fine." She replied politely.

It was then the little girl that had been sitting in the aisle opposite her tried to talk with her.

"Your name is Sonny right?"

Sonny nodded, "That's me."

"I thought so," The little blonde-haired girl responded, "Your show is my favourite on television." She smiled.

Sonny couldn't help but let out a small smile, "Thank you, it means a lot. What's your name?"

"Summer."

Sonny let out a small laugh, "Our names go together well."

Summer let out a small giggle, "Where is your husband?"

Sonny's smile disappeared at this, "He is back in Wisconsin still. He is coming home later tonight."

"Oh...I don't watch his show. I'm too young." Summer said loudly, she was obviously quoting what her father had said as she wanted him to hear her. He however was too busy reading the newspaper.

"Dads generally know what's best for their daughters." Sonny assured her, "And so do mothers." She added, thinking about how her own mum thought the idea of staying married to Chad was ridiculous the entire time.

She should have done what her mum thought was best and just got the marriage annulled, regardless of how Mr Condor would have reacted.

...

Chad didn't get up for at least an hour; his mind was plagued by Sonny, she was all that he could think about.

He laid in the bed that they had slept in together the night before, the bed they were cuddling in just over an hour beforehand together.

He couldn't wrap his mind around what happened.

She loved him.

Yet, he didn't know how to respond to that.

In his lifetime, Chad Dylan Cooper had only ever loved one person. That person was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Finally, the actor managed to tear himself off the bed and he got dressed, packing all his belongings in his suitcase after fixing up his hair.

He couldn't just hang around Wisconsin all day; he'd try and get an earlier flight home. He didn't want to be stuck in Wisconsin, especially if Sonny wasn't with him anymore.

He quickly made himself look more presentable before going down the stairs to see Sonny's mum and grandmother.

Her mum knew about them but Sonny's grandmother didn't; he didn't want to upset her at all as she really was the sweetest thing.

"Where's Sonny." Connie asked him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"She is on her way back to LA, some emergency with the show." Chad lied smoothly thanks to his acting abilities, "She said to say goodbye to everyone and that she would be back here very soon as her show has its break after this week."

"At least she will be back." Her grandmother said, "Would you like some food, Chad?"

"No, thank you." He turned her down politely, "I am going to get going too. Sonny actually drove your car to the airport; she said you had a spare key."

Connie gave him a suspicious look, "Yes, how about I come with you in a taxi and go get it." She proposed, standing up and grabbing a key off a hook on the wall.

She knew Chad wasn't telling the truth but all he could do was nod as Connie grabbed her handbag.

"Thank you for everything this weekend." Chad thanked Sonny's grandmother who came over and gave him a hug.

"Anytime, Chad. I'm glad my Sonny married a nice young man."

Chad smiled at her and couldn't think how wrong she was, yet all he could do was smile and nod.

He did not deserve Sonny Monroe. He did not deserve her at all.

She was too good for him.

As soon as the pair got in a taxi cab, Connie demanded for him to tell her what happened.

"I know my daughter; she would not just leave like that without saying goodbye. What happened between the two of you this weekend? Last night you kissed on the dance floor and I'm pretty sure that wasn't acting." She said in a hushed voice, making sure the taxi man couldn't hear her.

Chad sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. The actor really didn't know what to say to Sonny's mother without her despising him.

"It wasn't acting." He confirmed.

"Then why did she leave?" She asked him, wanting an answer.

"I wouldn't say something she wanted me to." He said simply, looking out at the window, not wanting to talk anymore.

He was thankful that Connie sensed this and didn't say another word throughout the remainder of the drive. They drove in complete silence and didn't even make eye-contact at all.

When they finally arrived at the airport Connie knew instantly where the car would be, claiming Sonny always parked in the same place at that airport.

"Before you go in Chad, I want to ask you one thing." She told him.

"What's that?"

"Sonny...she told you she loved you didn't she?"

"How did you know?" Chad asked in astonishment, amazed to how she could know.

"I could tell by the way she was looking at you last night and I was pretty sure you would have reciprocated those feelings."

"Yeah, but now she won't talk to me..." He trailed off.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I love her." The actor realised, totally baffled as to how he had not realised it earlier, "I love her...She told me she loved me and I didn't say it back and she left. I love her though, now I know that I do love your daughter."

He had fallen for his wife.

Connie broke out into a smile, "I'm glad to hear that my daughter's husband loves her," She laughed, "Try to call her and get home to her. I'll be home tomorrow and hope to see you two then."

She hugged him goodbye and Chad quickly made his way into the airport, walking straight up to the First Class check-in counter.

"I need one ticket to LA as soon as possible." He told the lady who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Our next flight leaves in forty minutes but there are only economy seats available." She replied, after typing some things into her computer screen.

"When's the next one then?" He asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"In four hours, sir." She answered his question.

That was far too long, he needed to see Sonny. He needed to make things right and tell her that he really did love her, because he really did.

"You really can't squeeze me into first class on the next one?"

"I'm sorry sir, the flight that leaves in forty minutes only has seats available in economy."

"Fine, I'll take one." He said reluctantly, pulling out his wallet.

Chad Dylan Cooper would withstand those conditions in order to see his wife and say the three words that she needed to hear from him more than anything.

...

Sonny arrived in LA and was met by paparazzi as she made her way to Grady's awaiting car, after getting her luggage.

She had her sunnies on so no one could see her tears and ignored the countless questions that were being thrown at her by all the reporters.

She quickly threw her bags in the backseat of Grad's car before hoping in the passenger seat and putting her seatbelt on.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Why did you need me to pick you up and where's Chad?" Grady asked her concerned.

She closed her eyes upon hearing Chad's name, but ignored his questions.

"Just drive." She instructed him; the paparazzi were crowding around his car and she wanted nothing more than to be away from them. To be away from everything, she wanted her privacy at this moment in time.

Grady did as he was told, "Where are we going?" He asked as he began to pull away.

"Back to...the apartment." She said, not daring to say Chad's name out loud.

They drove in silence and Sonny thanked Grady when they got to their destination.

She gave her co-star a hug and a kiss on the cheek before retreating upstairs into the apartment she had been living in with her husband.

She knew she couldn't stay in their apartment; she had to go home, back to her mother's apartment.

The tears were still cascading down her cheeks as she grabbed some of her clothes and shoved them in one of the suitcases she had brought with her when she first moved in.

She hated him; Sonny Monroe hated him for leaving her heartbroken.

...

Chad didn't know what the worst part about flying in economy was.

There was the horrible food, the hostesses who weren't nearly as accommodating as the ones her was used to, the overly large man sitting next to him and also there was a screaming baby.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was the thought that he would see Sonny soon enough. It would be a little over an hour now and he would apologise and tell her how stupid he had been.

He would tell her exactly how much she meant to him.

How much he loved her.

Ironically, one of the films Chad had starred in when he was younger was playing on the flight. He knew some people knew who he was but was thankful that they wouldn't approach him.

He had tried to call Sonny before boarding the plane but realised she would still be on her flight once the call went to her voice mail.

Chad was desperate to get to her, to let her know he loved her too.

...

After getting most belongings packed away, Sonny made her way into the bathroom, grabbing all her toiletries and products as well as her hair straightener.

She wanted to get as many of her belongings as she could out of the apartment so she wouldn't have to come back herself and could have someone else get the small things for her.

She opened the bathroom cupboard under the sink and grabbed some of her makeup that she kept in there and noticed the piles all tampons and such that Chad had bought her when she first moved in.

She had said back then that she never would have used them all within a lifetime; she let out a small smile at the memory.

Her smile soon faltered when she realised that all the packets remained unopened, they all remained untouched. She hadn't used any of them since she had moved in with Chad.

She hadn't had her period since before she shifted into the apartment; she hadn't had it since before Vegas.

Slowly, she collapsed onto the ground and she felt her whole body start to shake.

Choking back a sob, Sonny brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly to try and comfort herself.

She was late by at least two months and hadn't realised until now as she had been too busy, caught up in wanting an extra season of her show.

Sonny Monroe was pregnant; there was no doubt about it.

There was no other explanation; she was going to have a baby.

The thought that the father of her unborn child didn't love her, made her breakdown completely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Acting Out: Chapter 17**

It had been almost three months since Sonny Monroe had her last period so there was simply no other explanation. She knew she was pregnant; there was no doubt about it.

That's how she found herself in her car, driving to Condor Studios to get to the set on a Sunday afternoon no less.

The actress had managed to temporarily calm herself down as she went past security and parked her car in its usual spot.

As soon as she stepped into the studio she began crying again; it was full of memories of her and Chad, memories that dated back to when she was sixteen years old.

Sonny managed to compose herself and walked down the hallway to the dressing room she shared with her blonde co-star.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see Tawni sitting on her couch, doing her nails.

"Sonny, how was Wisconsin?" She asked her.

Sonny didn't reply, she was a little surprised to see Tawni there when they weren't supposed to be working.

"Why are you here? I was going to come see you after I got some things."

"Have you been crying?" Tawni asked, ignoring Sonny's question, "Your make up looks worse than usual." She noted.

Sonny let out a weak laugh, "I love him, Tawni."

"You what?" The blonde asked in astonishment.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded, "Yes, I Sonny Monroe am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Okay, so first thing is first," Tawni said, pulling Sonny down on the couch next to her, "Why are you crying then and when did you realise you loved him?"

"Well we had fun together being back home and at my grandma's birthday last night things just felt so right. We danced together and people wanted us to kiss and...it was just indescribable Tawni. I kissed him at the end of the song, just because I could and we left the party and hung out together at the beach. It's my favourite place in the whole wide world and things just felt right." She explained.

"So you told him you loved him?" Tawni asked, sensing that the ending of Sonny's story wouldn't be a happier one.

"Not yet," The actress breathed out, running a hand through her hair as the tears began to fall again, "We went back to my grandma's place where we were staying and I realised that I loved him again and we slept together."

"You what?" Tawni asked in disbelief.

"We did," She wept, "Then this morning when we woke up I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back." She bawled.

Tawni brought her into a hug and wrapped her arms around Sonny tightly.

"It will be okay, I promise you." She assured her.

Sonny shook her head and pulled out of the hug, standing up.

"Tawni, I can't do this. I can't handle this...I need to go back to Wisconsin."

"You were just there." Tawni pointed out.

"I can't be in LA right now. I just can't, I can't do the show right now." She said hysterically.

"Sonny, what else has happened? Why do you suddenly want to go back?"

Sonny sighed and wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks.

"Tawni...I'm pregnant." The brunette revealed.

"But you only just slept with Chad. You couldn't be pregnant already." She said, dismissing what she said with a wave of her hand.

Sonny shook my head, "No, we slept together in Vegas, remember?"

Tawni's mouth dropped open and Sonny let out a sob.

"I can't handle this right now. I need to go back, I need my mum...can you deal with Marshall for me and tell him that I am so sorry but I need to be alone for a while?"

He co-star nodded and stood up, bringing her into another hug, "I'm here for you Sonny." She comforted her, rubbing her back, "You will be back right?" The blonde asked fearfully.

"I don't know..." Sonny admitted, "The season break is next week anyway so just tell Marshall I had some important things to deal with at home and I'll call him when I decide what I'm doing."

"Just call me if you need me and I can come see you."

Sonny felt so much compassion for Tawni; they didn't always see eye to eye but she was one of Sonny's best friends and she was so glad to have her in her life.

"Thank you...I know you guys can do this week's show without me."

Tawni brought her into a hug, "Whatever you decide, know I support you."

Sonny pulled away and grabbed some of her belongings off of her dresser; making sure to grab the photos of her and her co-stars but leaving the one of her and Chad.

She picked up the picture of him and her for a brief moment and looked at the loving look that Chad was giving her.

He was acting.

It was what he did best.

...

Chad sighed impatiently as he fought his way through the crowd at LAX and soon enough he was outside and was practically sprinting towards his car. The paparazzi were nowhere in sight which surprised the actor, but he was really thankful.

More than anything he just wanted to get to Sonny so he could hold her in her arms and kiss her; but most of all, to tell her he loved her too.

Soon enough he was speeding off, back on his way to their apartment at record speed.

He didn't bother getting his luggage out of his car when he finally got there, he simply made a mad dash up to the apartment.

"Sonny!" He called out as he got inside.

He was met by silence and he instantly knew she wasn't there and could see that some of her belongings were missing.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tried her number. It rang and it rang and it rang.

"Sonny, pick up." He said to himself, running a hand through his hair, "Come on, Sonny."

The ringing soon stopped and went to her voice mail; the actor cursed in frustration and hung up his phone.

He would try her mum's apartment.

She would have to be there.

...

Sonny soon found herself on a flight back to Wisconsin; she had shut her phone off before boarding and had no intentions at all to switch it back on when she landed.

She would book a hotel for the night and not let anyone know she was back home as she didn't really want to see anyone at all. She just wanted to be home again; wherever that was exactly. She loved Wisconsin but she loved LA as well.

Of all the movies to show in the world on the flight, it was the one that Chad had starred in when Sonny was eighteen years old and they were dating.

She closed her eyes, not even wanting to see the sight of him.

Closing her eyes did nothing though; she could still see his face clearly in her mind.

...

Chad arrived to Sonny's mum's apartment and was disappointed to find that no one was there at all; he knew where she hid her spare key. There was no one home at all.

There was no use in trying Sonny's number yet another time, now it was going directly to her voicemail without ringing at all. Chad knew she must have switched it off completely.

He sighed and looked for the number of her blonde co-star and pushed the call button.

"This is Tawni." He heard the bubbly voice of one of Sonny's closest friends, after only a few rings.

"Tawni, its Chad." There was silence on the other line so Chad continued on, "Is Sonny with you? I can't find her and really need to see her and tell her something important."

"Sonny doesn't want to see you." She replied a little coldly.

"Tawni, please. I really have to see her. I made a terrible mistake and I know how upset she is and need to make things right."

"Why should I tell you where she is? Give me one good reason."

"I love her." Chad said softly.

"You...love her?" Tawni asked, clearly shocked at his words. No one who knew Chad well never would have expected those words to leave his mouth.

"I do...I wish I realised it earlier but I didn't and now I need to go make things right again. Please, just tell me where she is." He pleaded; something he had never really done in his life.

"She will probably kill me but...she is somewhere she loves."

"Don't tell me." He instructed her, although he knew where she was going to say.

"Wisconsin." Tawni confirmed.

"Great, I guess I am going back there." He figured.

"Yeah and that's all I know."

"What do you mean?" He asked her curiously.

"It's all I know, she has gone back home, to where I don't know. She texted me something about she was going to check in to a hotel and not see anyone for a while."

"Tawni, is there something that you're not telling me?"

There was silence on the other end for a good ten seconds until Tawni finally replied.

"No, just go and find her already." She told him.

...

That's how Chad found himself back in Wisconsin at eleven o'clock that night.

He called up Sonny's mum as soon as he landed; hoping Sonny would have at least called her to let her know what was happening.

"It's me." Chad said as soon as the phone was answered. He had just hired a car and was making his way back to her grandmother's house.

"Chad, have you heard from Sonny? I can't get in contact with her." She said a little worriedly.

"No, that's why I was calling you. She spoke to Tawni who said she came back here."

"You're back in Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, I don't know where she will be then."

"Sleep on it Chad, I can ask around in the morning. Find out if she is with Lucy or someone, you are welcome to come back here." She told him.

"It's okay; I'm just going to go to a hotel. Thank you though, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Chad."

Chad hung up and made his way to the first hotel he could find. It wasn't all that glamorous but he truly didn't mind at all.

He would spend the next day searching for her and would not give up until he found her, he wouldn't let himself give up.

He woke up the next morning at seven am; he didn't bother eating or even fixing up his blonde hair. Chad simply got dressed and grabbed the keys to his hired car and began driving around, hoping Sonny may me in town getting breakfast at a coffee shop or something.

After an hour of aimlessly driving around as well as trying to call Sonny, sighed and called Tawni.

"Chad," She yawned, "I was asleep, did you find her?"

"No and she still isn't answering my calls. Where could she be?" The 'Mackenzie Falls' actor asked.

"I don't know Chad; she isn't answering my calls either. All I know is that she is in Wisconsin because it is her favourite place in the world. I for one would never go there but it's Sonny's hometown."

It then clicked, he knew exactly where she was.

"Her favourite place in the world...Thanks Tawni!" He quickly hung up the phone and made an illegal turn, wasting no time in driving to where he knew she would be.

Her favourite place in the world.

_"This is the place where I was when I got the phone call saying they wanted me to star in 'So Random." She smiled, "It is my favourite place in the world. Whenever I come back home; I can't not come here. I love it too much."_

She was at the beach, the beach they were at together only two nights beforehand.


	18. Chapter 18

So finally we have the final chapter.

A big thank you to all of you who have fav'd this, alerted this and reviewed this! I really enjoyed writing this story a lot, it was quite different for me to write and I really cannot stress enough how much I love you all for the support.

Thank you all so much again, here is the very last chapter of Acting Out.

* * *

**Acting Out: Chapter 18**

"Sonny!"

Sonny turned her head to see Chad running towards her along the sand. She closed her eyes, stood up and turned in the other direction, not wanting to talk with him.

"Sonny!" He shouted again and she felt him grab her arm a few seconds later, making her turn around to face him.

She had been crying, and her cheeks were stained with tears and she looked up at him with no emotion at all on her face.

"How did you find me?" She asked plainly.

"I know you, Sonny. I know you better than anyone else." He responded.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am here to say sorry. I am so sorry, Sonny." He apologised instantly.

"Sorry for what?" She retorted, "For coming out here with me? For me saying I loved you? Or are you sorry for marrying me in the first place? I'm over it Chad. Just leave, just go back to Hollywood where you belong."

He paused slightly, "No, I'm sorry for being such a bad husband."

"This whole marriage has just been one big mistake. Just forget it, it's over. You've won. You can have that extra season of your show because I'm done with 'So Random' after this season. I'm done with Hollywood, I'm moving back here. I don't want to ever go back to LA again."

A few tears rolled down her cheek and Chad let go of her arm to place his hands in his face, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Sonny, you can't leave. I'm sorry I reacted so badly when you told me you loved me, I'm sorry that I can be such a jerk. The truth Sonny is that I love you too, I only realised it when you left me, when I realised I had lost you. You mean more to me than my career, more to me that anything on the earth. You make me happy Sonny Monroe and I want to be your husband, I want us to be together because I really do love you." He confessed.

Sonny was shocked.

He loved her.

"Chad..." She trailed off in a whisper, the tears falling again, "Do you mean it?"

The actor nodded, "Yes, every word...I love you."

Sonny broke out into a smile as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, "I love you too." She told him, gazing into his blue eyes.

Without any hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met.

She was home in his arms, it was where she belonged.

As they broke away she smiled as her husband whispered the four words that made her weak at the knees.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad." She smiled as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"So, how do you feel about having a proper wedding? Maybe in a few months or so," He proposed, "We don't have to rush into it though, we could wait longer if you want to do the proper thing and date. I mean I do want to stay married to you."

Sonny couldn't respond, her thoughts were brought back to the baby that was growing in her stomach.

"Chad," She breathed out, "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you will react."

He seemed concerned and she looked down, averting his gaze.

"You can tell me anything, Sonny." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her to bring her into a comforting hug.

She was frightened; she didn't know how he would take the news that she was pregnant. She was worried that she would scare him off again.

She looked up at him from within her embrace, "I'm pregnant." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

She could tell by his eyes that he was surprised.

"How?"

"Vegas..." She trailed off.

"How long have you known for?"

"I've known since yesterday...I took a test today and it was positive."

He let out a small smile even though he was shocked, "So maybe we will have to have another wedding after the baby is born; I know you won't want to say 'I do' whilst pregnant."

Sonny broke out into another smile; she never would have expected Chad to react this way.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." He responded, their lips meeting again in a passionate kiss.

She felt him lift her legs up from under her so he was carrying her bridal style and she pulled away from the kiss, her brown eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"So we are really going to do this?" Sonny asked, "We are going to have a baby."

Chad nodded, "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with."

Sonny broke out into a massive smile, "Me either."

"So what happens now?" He asked, setting her down and holding her hands.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" She asked.

"I think we should go back home, finish the current seasons of our shows and tell Mr Condor that we don't want that extra season. We can have a break from our careers and focus on our child."

The brunette smiled, "I think that's a good plan."

"Let's go, I feel like driving around somewhere." He suggested.

"Look who is being spontaneous." She teased.

He let go of her hands and wrapped an arm around her, leading her along the beach and to the direction of his hired car.

"You know that when we tell everyone, people are going to think we got married in Vegas because you got me pregnant." Sonny pointed out.

"Better than everyone thinking we got married because we were drunk." He teased.

"Shut up!" She giggled, shoving him off her gently.

"Make me." He challenged her.

Sonny gave him a look and he ran, he ran down to the water. Sonny knew that he knew that she would follow him, and she did.

She ran after him down to the water, even though it was a little cold.

"Chad!" She yelled, chasing after him as fast as she could.

He stopped when he got knee-deep in the water and Sonny ran in after him, launching herself into his arms.

Chad laughed and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his middle before spinning her around making her giggle.

"So, I think I know of a place we can go for a honeymoon after we have a proper wedding." Sonny told him.

"And where would that be?"

"Vegas." She said simply, a smile on her face.

"I love you, Mrs Cooper."

"I love you too, Mr Cooper." Sonny responded; their lips colliding together as the waves crashed upon the shore.

**:)**

**Did you like?**

**Thank you all so much again.**

**I would not be writing without all your support.**

**Thank you!**

**xox  
**


End file.
